Why Can't I
by Chibylove
Summary: How would you feel that instead of a love triangle you were in a love square!  Find out when Kairi who is in loved with Sora, who is dating Namine, who is cheating on him with his twin brother Roxas, who every body thinks likes Kairi...MESSY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Why Can't I**

**Chapter 1**

"_Sowa! Sowa!" His voice always use to be there…_

"_Kaiwi! Kaiwi!" And now is gone…_

Riiinnggg! Riiinnggg! Riiinnggg!

"Ah!" Kairi yell exasperated as her alarm clock rang loudly and annoyingly, telling her that it was time to wake up for school. She really should get another one, maybe one that didn't sound so loudly at 6:00 A.M. in the morning. Kairi almost please by the idea almost felt asleep again, but her annoyingly loud alarm rang three more times waking her right back up while she slam the damn loud thing off.

'_That's it! I'm getting a new alarm clock.' _She decided in her head, while getting up from bed and muttering to herself how tired she was.

As Kairi study her complexion in the bathroom mirror from her room, she made a face and let out horrified "Yikes," before turning on the sink and splashing cold water on her face and drying it later with a pink towel she kept close to her sink. After cleaning up herself in the bathroom she went to her closet a pick her school uniform. It was a square sky blue short skirt, with a matching tie and a white button up shirt. Though she liked to push the shoulder sleeves a little more up. Kairi then put on her dark blue tube sucks and went to put on her school shoes, when she notice they weren't anywhere in her room. She pause for a moment to try and remember were she left them…

"Oh! Dah," (slaps her forehead) " I left them at the door, like I always do." She said, and snorted. "I should really get some helped, I'm getting Alzheimer at sixteen."

Down stairs Kairi's mother was making breakfast, she was humming a soft tune when she heard her daughter's foots steps upstairs. She smiled to herself, _'Guess she's already up,' _She thought with chuckle. After coming back two years ago to Destiny Islands, when Kairi's grandmother finally pass away, she had been a little unsure that Kairi would get use to living here again after they had left to Radiant Garden to be with her sick grandmother when she was only seven. She smiled sadly. Kairi had pass most of her childhood taking care of her sick grandmother, till the very end when she finally died peacefully while Kairi held her hand. She died happy and it was all thanks to her granddaughter's care and love.

'_Though I wonder_,' She thought to herself, '_If I did the right thing in taking Kairi away from this place when she was so young…'_

It had been a question that had always bother her. Kairi had only been seven after all when they left Destiny Islands and she remember a time that Kairi had even cried because she didn't want to leave Destiny Islands. Why was it again…? She had a friend?

"Good morning mom," Kairi greeted, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Good morning sweetie, I didn't hear you come down." She said truthfully.

"That's because you were deep in thought again mom." Kairi told her teasingly.

She smiled at her daughter and agreed, "Yes, well I am at that age were your mind just wonders."

"Mom, you make it sound like your older then what you really are," Kairi chided playfully.

Kairi's mom chuckle at that, they always had this kind of treatment. Kairi and her mother got along well, just like best friends do, because to Kairi her mother would always be her best friend. As it was already getting late Kairi had gobble what was left of her breakfast and headed out, not before giving her mother a kiss goodbye and grabbing her lunch.

As she ran to the buss stop and made it not a minute to soon, Kairi took a deep swallow of air and got on the buss.

"Finally! I thought you weren't coming," Said and exasperated Selphie.

"Sorry, Selphie. Guess I should pay more attention to the time, huh?" She admitted.

"Mmm-hmm," Selphie agreed.

Kairi liked that about Selphie, she was the type of girl who always spoke her mind and wasn't afraid of what other people thought of it, she also had great fashion sense and was a great friend. There was only one downside to Selphie though…

"Well, what are you standing in the middle of the buss for. Sit down next to me right now, I have so much to tell you!" She exclaim.

Yup, that's Selphie, she is a walking, talking chatter box full of the latest gossip and fashion that there was in the whole Islands. Still Kairi loved her even if she talk her ears off.

"You know that Roxas and Xion had another fight, can you believe it! Why, and I mean why are they still together? Its so obvious that its not going to work, I mean I know Roxas is totally cute, but Xion should really look for someone that actually pays attention to her. You know? Like yesterday a saw her talking to him and he was just nodding the whole conversation, it was so painfully obvious he was _not _listening…Kairi, are you listening?" Selphie ask looking suspiciously at Kairi who had been doing exactly what she had been commenting what Roxas had been doing to Xion.

"Hmm…? Oh, yes of course. Your totally right she should dump him." Was Kairi's reply which she knew was a great reply even though she wasn't really listening, because most of Selphie's conversations were about couples who were having problems so it was always the same answer.

"Yeah, I know right!" Selphie agree and Kairi just smile relived she got it right. "Oh-oh, Kairi, Sora alert, hide!" Selphie warn urgently as the buss stop and two young boys got on. Both with spiky hair, though one was blond hair and the other brown hair, they were also both very handsome with similar sky blue eyes and killer smiles that went well with there athlete bodies; Roxas and Sora twin brothers and on the top ten most hottest guys in school.

Kairi's heart did a triple jump in her chest and she buried her head in her school bag. As Sora and Roxas pass by them, both given the girl with her head in her bag a weird look, they both sat in the back of the buss were the 'cool' kids sat. Selphie gave on last look over her shoulder to make sure they weren't looking there way before giving Kairi the okay.

"Okay Kairi, is all clear," She told her then.

Kairi got her head out of her bag and sighed, "Thank Selphie, I don't know what I'll do with out you." She said relief.

Selphie look at her friend concern. "Kairi, how long are you planning to keep it up like this?" She ask her for what it seem the hundred time.

Kairi just sighed again and gave the same explanation she had given her for the hundred time as well, "I don't know…Maybe until we graduate from high school and I never get to see him again." She finish lamely.

Selphie frowned at that and Kairi shrug awkwardly. Now it was Selphie time to sighed disapprovingly. Kairi knew what came next.

"Kairi, you shouldn't keep doing this to yourself," Yup, she is doing the speech again. "You and Sora knew each other when you were very little and you told me you never forgot him, that he was special to you…Why do you keep hiding from him?"

Kairi lower her head sadly and said almost in a whisper, "You know why…"

In that moment the buss stop again and a beautiful girl with platinum blond hair that pass her shoulders and ice blue eyes got on. Her skin was so fair and delicate she look as lovely as a porcelain doll.

"Namine!" Sora call his girlfriend. Yes, his girlfriend the one Sora had chosen to be his special person and the reason Kairi hid from him and never let him see her. The truth was that Sora didn't even know she was here, well to be more clear, he literally didn't know that _Kairi_ was here, he never really seen her face or even know that the girl he use to play with until he was seven had been back in Destiny Island for two years now. And that's how Kairi prefer it after hearing that Sora had somebody else...

Namine look back at Sora and smiled, then saw Roxas sitting beside him and blush. Roxas gave her a knowing look and smirk devilishly at her making Namine blush even harder as she went to sit next to her boyfriend Sora, who loop his arm over her shoulders. Who ever saw her though, thought she was blushing because of Sora, so they hadn't notice Roxas and Namine stares a minute ago.

Back to Kairi and Selphie…

Selphie let out a non impress sniff as she studied the blond girl. "She is not that pretty Kairi, you can probably do circles around her." She told her so sure of that fact, that Kairi was able to smiled at her friend's faith in her looks over one of the most beautiful girls in school. Though she knew it couldn't be true.

"You should listen to Selphie, ya." Said the orange hair senior who was sitting in front of them.

"Wakka, were you ease dropping again." Said Selphie annoyed at there older friend.

Wakka just scratch the back of his head a little embarrass and said accusingly, "It wasn't my idea, ya. It was Tidus."

"No it wasn't! Wakka you snitch!" Yell the shaggy hair blond who set beside him.

"Wakka, Tidus when will you learn." Selphie chided them and both her and Kairi laugh at the now fluster males.

At school…

"So Kairi," said Selphie later while getting some book from their locker for the first class of the morning, "Tell, me that story again. The one about you and Sora when you were little." She ask hopefully at Kairi.

Kairi had an amuse/exasperated look on her face as she said, "Again, Selphie? I told you that story so many times already."

"I know, I know, but you know how much I love romance stories and yours is always the best." Selphie said sweetly, too sweetly.

Kairi just let out a deep sigh and complied, knowing she didn't had a choice anyway-Selphie wouldn't take no for an answer, "Fine. I'll tell you for the million time then."

As they walk toward their first class in the morning Kairi began…

_~Flash back~_

_I had been crying that day on the beach…_

_I was only four and didn't have any friends, until I met him,_

"_Why are you cwying?" He had ask me confuse._

"_I(sniff)I am alone(sniff, sniff)nobody wants to play with me…" I had told him heartbroken, I had been to busy crying that hadn't really notice him, but then he said something that I will always remember._

"_Well, I do. I want to play with you." He said with such I kind voice. _

_His words had made me stop crying and I was finally able to actually get a good look of him and I ask him still unsure, "Reawy?"_

_The boy with the sky blue eyes and bright smiled nodded at me and said while reaching a hand for me, "I'm Sowa and I want to be friends with you."_

_His words had brought a smile back on my face and I blush as a took his hand and said happily, "And I'm Kaiwi and I want to be friends with you too!"_

_I was so happy, he was always so fun, so kind, he was always the reason I woke up so early those days…Because I wanted to see him, I wanted to see Sora's bright smiles and blue eyes. I liked to play with his chocolate spikes that no matter what, it staid spiky and it always made me laugh, but most of all I liked being with Sora because he was Sora. After a time Sora wasn't my only friend I made new friends thanks to him. I thought that maybe having so many new friends would make me care about Sora a little less, but it didn't; it made me care for him even more._

_I could see what made me like him so much. Sora was different from the other kids, Sora always had and internal glow that made people around him like him automatically, he was so childish and stubborn. He got himself into so much trouble, but he still made me laugh and smile with every wild idea of his. He was such lazy bum, too. I always use to tease him with that and he puff his cheeks and say other wise. We argue too, kids argue all the time, but when I use to argue with Sora it always ended the same, we staid mad for a couple of minutes and we just look at each other again an it was all better._

_Me and Sora, Sora and me…_

_They use to tease us…Riku especially, he always competed with Sora an he always won. Sora didn't like it when he lost to Riku, but they were still best bodies and rivals. I wonder if that was why Riku tease him so much with me. I remember hearing them talk about a paopu fruit and Riku told Sora to race with him and who ever won the race got to share a paopu with me…_

_I didn't get it, until I heard about the legend._

_If you share a paopu fruit with that special someone, you'll remain a part of each others lives, forever._

_That's when…_

_That's when I knew I wanted to share the paopu fruit with Sora, only with Sora._

_But that was also the day my mom told me we had to leave and I…_

_I wouldn't see Sora,_

_I had cried that day again…The same way I had cried the first time I met Sora, on the beach,_

"_Why are you crying Kairi?" He had ask me that day just like the first time, only we were a little bit older and we knew each others name. It was so strange to know that this was going to be our goodbye when it had been our hello…_

"_Because(sniff)this is goodbye Sora(sniff) I'm leaving to Radiant Garden to lived with my grandma and n-now(sob) I'm going to really be alone," And I cried, I think I even cried harder then the first time, but of course Sora wouldn't let it._

"_No your not,"He had said so sure that I look up at him with surprise, but hopeful eyes._

"_I'll be there when you leave and I'll be there with you in your new home," I though he had lost his mind which I tried to point out._

"_Wha-what? Sora you can't come with us!" I had exclaim. Knowing Sora wasn't that nuts, Was he?_

_Sora just shook his head, he squatted in front of me while holding me by the shoulders._

_He look me deeply in the eyes and said, "I will be there, Kairi. Because are hearts are connected, yours and mind."_

"_Our hearts…are connected…?" I had ask him confuse. He nodded and I was able to see what he saw._

_We were connected, me and Sora, _

_Sora and me._

_I was able to smile again and I was so happy I hug Sora and he hug me back. The day I left I left Sora a little gift._

"_Its my lucky charm, you better give it back when a come back home." I had told him._

"_Don't worry I will." He had assure._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Sora didn't know that my lucky charm had the shape of a star for a reason…_

_It was my form of a paopu fruit so we remain a part of each other's lives, forever._

"_Don't ever forget, where ever you go, I'm always with you." I had said in the end, because we were connected and no one was ever going to break that…_

_~End of flash back~_

Selphie sighed dreamily at the end of Kairi story and said, "Oh wow, I wish I had such a romantic back story like that one."

Kairi just giggle and said teasingly, "What about in kinder garden when you and Tidus share crayons."

Selphie frowned at her, "That wasn't romantic Kairi." She hiss.

Kairi just laugh and said, "But I thought you said sharing crayons is totally romantic when your in kinder garden."

Now Slephie was just glaring at her, "Not when he its them." She retorted and Kairi just blew right then and there. She laugh out loud and couldn't stop, which was bad, because they were still in class.

"Young miss, do you think this is funny?" Ask the teacher piste because he got interrupted.

Kairi tried to calm her laughter as best as she could, so she could apologize to the teacher.

"I'm sorry Professor. Marluxia, I wasn't laughing about the class. It was just something random." She tried as best as she could to sound as honest as possible, too. But it was hard not to laugh either when the teacher in the class looks like a total pansy.

"Hm. Well it better not happen again or it will be detention. Do you understand miss Kairi?" He just talks in such a way that Kairi didn't know how much she could take of this. She cover her mouth and nodded, "Yes Mam', I-I mean no Mam'." After those words left her mouth the whole class started first with a few chuckles, then laughs every were then when Kairi notice her mistake.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry S-Sir," She said after she notice she just called the male teacher a Mam' and not Sir. The teacher just arch a brow which didn't help with her image of him being a pansy, and she could swore she could see a vain pop out on his forehead as his eyebrow started to twitch. Professor Marluxia gave her detention after that incident and it was her first detention, ever.

"I'm sorry you got detention Kairi." Selphie had said feeling bad for her.

Kairi just gave her a force smiled and said, "Is no big deal Selphie, is was bound to happen sooner or later." Kairi try to sound fine, but the truth was that she was freaking out!

'_My mom is sooo, going to kill me.' _She thought, scared.

After detention…

"Well, miss Kairi, I hope you learn your lessoned today." Said Professor Marluxia, who had the honor of being her jailer this evening in detention.

'_Yeah, never show your doubt about your teacher sex in class.' _Kairi thought sarcastically, but she just said, "Yes Professor Marluxia."

After finally getting out of detention, Kairi had now the difficult task of thinking of a way to explain to her mother how she got detention, for in a way calling her teacher gay. Hey, her mother may be her best friend, but she was still a parent. She was so going to be grounded, she just knew it. Kairi was then snap out of her depressing thoughts when she herd noises coming from on of the close class rooms she was passing.

'_Huh? That's odd. Its already late, nobody should be in the classrooms at this time.' _She thought as she got closer to the close door were the noises were coming from.

"R-Roxas…" She heard a female voice moan.

Kairi blush crimson as she understood what those noises were. There was a couple making out in there! Kairi would have left them alone, but then she heard the male one whisper the females name.

"Namine," He said huskily. Kairi eyes went as wide as saucers and her mouth fell open, but nothing came out.

'_No way,' _She thought shaking her head as one of her hands cover her mouth, _'Namine…is cheating on Sora with, Roxas.'_

**O.O…**

**Hee-hee, cliffyXD**

**Hope you guys like it! Well this story was inspired by the song 'Why can't I' by Liz Phair and a cool video from Sokai a saw. Also this story was also inspired by ****xXPrincessMXx**** and her Fanfiction 'On Your Mind'.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Why Can't I**

**Chapter 2**

_~Dream~_

"_Sora, don't ever change." She had once told me._

"_Huh?" Was all I could said, since I didn't have the slightest clue to what she meant by that._

_But now, I'm actually starting to understand those words and all those other ones she said, before she left…_

"_Don't ever forget, where ever you go, I'm always with you." _

'_Kairi…I'm always with you, too.' Why didn't I say those words to her back then, before she left…_

_I told her we where connected, but when she left I wasn't able to say anything else to her. The only thing I was able to do for her was that promise, that I would give her back her lucky charm when she came back home…But she didn't come back…_

"_Kairi, Kairi! Where are you?"_

_~End of dream~_

"Kairi, Kairi, Kair-umph!" Sora was awaken by a pillow thrown quite hard on his face. "Wha- what the! Roxas! Why the hell did you do that for?" He ask piste as he saw his brother glaring down at him crossed arm whiled holding a pillow loosely at one hand and obviously it had been _him_ who threw the damn thing.

"To shut you up! Hell, Sora! You been waking me up every fucking night with your damn wet dreams about this Kairi girl," Roxas complain as he glare down at his twin brother.

"Shut up! And there not wet dreams you asshole!" Sora yell back, though a little blush was seen on his face.

Roxas just arch a brow and grin wickedly and said, "Oh no…?"

Sora just gave him a death glare and said in a growl, "Don't you dare…"

His brother only grin wider as he open his mouth and mimic Sora when he was asleep, "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi-umph!" He was stop mid word as Sora jump on him and they both fell to the ground and started to struggle with each other as they both tried to bit the other into a pulp. As they kept fighting in the ground their father open the door to their room and saw the spectacle. He sighed deeply while covering his face with one hand. Squall Leonhart(or Leon as he liked to call himself) was a single parent with two teenage boys and boy did he ever regret not using a condom right now.

**(Authors note: That's every parent bob, XD!)**

He shook his head and began with the daily routine they had every morning. "Hey you two, break it up!" He order and seeing that they didn't listen and kept fighting on the floor like a bunch of dogs, he was going to treat them like a bunch of dogs. He grab the bucket of cold water he always carry in this circumstances and threw the bucket of cold water at them. They both yelp as the water soak them and finally stop fighting.

"Daaaad what did you do that for?" Sora whined.

"Yeah, this is totally un-cool Leon." Roxas huff.

"That's dad for you, and you both know why I do this. Every single morning since Roxas moved in with us you two had been fighting." Leon scowled them.

"Its not my fault. Sora keeps waking me up with his stupid wet dreams." Roxas retorted, earning a glare form his brother.

"I told you that are _not _wet dreams you bas-"

"That's enough Sora." Leon cut him off then he scowled at Roxas and said, "Roxas, don't bother your brother about his dreams, try to get along with each other. Its already been a year since you move in with us and you still haven't been acting like you belong in this family,"

"This family!" Roxas all but yell at him, "This isn't a family Leon, it could had been, but you didn't want it that way did you!"

"If this is about your mother I already told you it didn't work out between us, we had to many problems-"

"MOM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Roxas accuse with all the anger and hate he had in him since they day of the accident.

Leon just look at his son with a blank look and said in a low, but calm voice, "Are you still with that…? Do you really believe I am to fault for the train accident your mom was in a year ago?"

Roxas just glare at him and said, " If you had been a better husband she wouldn't had been in that train."(Slap!)

Was the only sound that was heard for a long while…

Leon stare at his son with a mix look of anger and disappointment while his hand was still race to the side from the slap he gave him and said, "You have no idea the hell I've been threw when I heard your mother had died…I loved her, but the reason we decided to separated was because we had no other choice. She on her on decide to move to Twilight Town and take you with her, while leaving Sora at my care. And that train she took that day a year ago had nothing to do with me, it had been and accident and I'm sorry you had to suffer with it alone."

Roxas just staid in the same position with his face to the side and a red cheek, eyes moist wit unshed tears as he glare at the floor. Leon turn and said over his shoulder, "Get ready for school before the buss leaves you and snap on it." He then close the door with out saying anything else.

Sora looked at his brother with a sad looked and said, "Hey lets get ready."

Roxas just wipe his eyes and let out a, "Yeah."

At the buss stop…

Roxas and Sora waited for the buss in heavy silence. It wasn't always like this, sometimes they would be arguing about something stupid like brothers always did or actually get along and talk about there usual stuff liked good friends, but not today. Today started with one of those bad mornings were things had gone out of control. It rarely happen since they hardly talk about it, but when it did it mostly ended up like this. Sora was the first to break the silence being that he hated when things got moody. He always tried to cheer things up. Hey, he may fight with his brother from time to time, but he still care for his brother and wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey, come on, don't get all down on me today Roxas. I need you today in tip-top shape for the basketball practice today." He said goofily.

"Not today Sora, I'm not in the mood." Roxas told him back.

"Oh come on! You promise you were going to be there with me in the practice. Look just forget what happen this morning with dad like you usually do and there." Sora tried to pursue, but Roxas just shook his head at that and said with an mift tone, "You don't understand Sora, how could you anyway you barely even knew mom." Sora went quiet then and look away from his brother. The silence came back for a while, but surprisingly Sora was the one to break it again.

"Your right, I hardly knew mom, but you did. That's why I've always been so jealous of you." He told him with out looking at him. Roxas was perplex by his words and look at him, Sora had a smiled on his face as he gaze into the distance not really seeing, but remembering as he continue to speak, "When I was a kid one of the things I always look forward to were yours and mom's letters and calls. I use to wish I could go and meat you in Twilight Town or for you guys to come here and visit me, but we couldn't because of some lame excuse that it was to far or to expensive to go there."

Roxas snorted while looking away and gave a small smile as he agreed, "Same here."

"Our parents just probably gave us that excuse, so _they _didn't have to see each other." Sora said in an annoyed voice.

"Probably…" Was all Roxas said back.

Sora looked as his brother again and said in a sober tone, " It wasn't dad fault you know, the accident."

Roxas looked down at the grey side walk and said, "I know, but…I just feel like, I needed someone to blame for what happen to mom. It wasn't fare Sora, for just to be fate that my mom had to die that way…"

"She was my mom too, Roxas. Even if I didn't know her as well as you did, I loved her and at least you had the chance to spent sometime with her. I didn't even have a chance to give her a real hug since I was two…" Now Sora was starting to feel depress, but he shook it of and spoke again, "At least you had that chance Roxas and now you have another chance something I will never get."

"Yeah, and what is that?" Roxas ask sarcastically.

"To get the chance to know both our parents. You get the chance to get to know dad like I do, but I'll never get the chance to met mom like you did, Roxas." Sora said in a way that it was obvious he was suffering for the lost of that chance and Roxas didn't like the way his stomach kept twisting in guilt.

"Sora, I-"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know, but I just hope you get what I met with this, bro." Sora said cutting him off while smiling understandingly. Roxas just smiled back and nodded.

'_You're a good brother Sora, that's why its so hard for me sometimes to betray you like I do.' _Were his last thought's as the buss arrive and they got on.

Back to Kairi were we left her in the first chapter…

'_No way,' _She thought shaking her head as one of her hands cover her mouth, _'Namine…is cheating on Sora with, Roxas.'_

Kairi couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. _'How could they do this to Sora.' _She thought angry as tears misted her eyes. More noises came from the room and she could clearly heretheir voices now and they were definitely Roxas and Namine's voices. To bad she took tree classes with them and was able to recognize their voices now proving it was them, and if it wasn't enough they just said each other's names again.

"Ngh, Roxas."

"Namine,"

Yup, what did I tell ya. Kairi was so furious and her eyes sting from holding back tears, she had that bad habit to cry when she was angry and right now it wasn't helping one bit! Kairi tried to walk away quietly, but for some damn reason luck was not with her today and she slip back, since today seem like the perfect day to mop the floor and let them wet with out a wet sine on. Kairi hiss under her breath as she fell hard on her butt on the hard, wet floor. Her school bag felt to floor, too, scattering all her stuff on the floor making too much noise.

"What was that?" Namine's voice was heard from the close class room. Kairi stay deadly still hopping they would just forget about the noise and keep on making out with each other, so she could get away and pretend this never happen.

"I don't know I'll check it out." Roxas said to Namine and Kairi curse under her breath while grabbing her stuff from the floor as quickly as possible. Ones she thought she had everything she got up and ran away from there as fast as her legs could take her.

When Roxas open the door it was to find nobody out side, he was about to say so to Namine when he saw on the floor a pink notebook. He walk toward it and pick it up looking around to see if there was really nobody around. He then open it and read what it said, "Property of Kairi Lockheart." Roxas eyes went wide, then narrow as and idea started to form in his head by the sudden turn of events.

"So, this belongs to Kairi, huh? I wonder if she's the same one…"

At Kairi's home…

Kairi rush inside her home and slam the door as she lean her back against it and slid to the floor out of breath and out of energy.

"Kairi? Is that you?" She heard her mother call her.

Kairi close her eyes and just figure this day just _really _wasn't going to get any better.

"Kairi, there you are. You know your school called me today saying you were misbehaving and class and, and…Kairi, are you alright sweetie? You look sick."

Her mother said concern.

Kairi just made a face that said she was so right, "You have no idea." She then hug her mother and close her eyes while her mother hug her back as memories of today came crushing back and Kairi couldn't help, but to think what was she supposed to do now?

Next day…

"Hey Kairi, how was detention?" Ask Selphie, with a curious friendly voice.

Kairi just wanted to groan out loud, but she held it and said in a glum voice, "I swear that as long as live I will not get another detention in my life."

Selphie just look at her dubiously and ask, "Was it really that bad?"

Kairi thought about telling Selphie what she had heard in the classroom, but thought better of it.

'_I'm sorry Selphie, but knowing you, you probably tell every soul in Destiny Islands.'_ She thought, with a grimace. Selphie could keep a secrets, but there was only one type of secret she could not shut up about, it was this one. Its her favorite thing to gossip about anyway.

"Trust me Selphie you don't want to know." She told her instead.

Selphie gave her a scared look, "Gee, knowing the way I am. You know I like to know everything, but if you say I don't, I know I don't."

Kairi appreciated the trust, but felt bad that she was in a way betraying it, because as hell would Selphie like to know this secret.

"Oooh, Kairi, Sora alert, hide!" Morning warning like usual. "Here you go." But this time Selphie came prepare for her as she pass her a fashion magazine, so she could cover her face and pretend she was reading it.

"Thank Selphie," Selphie flip the magazine since she been holding it upside downg, "Oh, sorry." She said before she pretended to be reading it.

As Sora and Roxas pass by them , Roxas eyes gaze down at Kairi and his lips twisted slightly up into a smirk as he look forward again and went to take his sit in the back of the buss.

"Okay the cost is clear." Selphie told her.

Kairi laid the magazine down and sighed, "Thanks again Selphie and by the way you better get a new magazine, this one is two weeks old." She tease in the end and they both laugh.

At school…

"Hey, forgot something miss Kairi Lockheart." Said a voice, that Kairi wish she didn't recognize, but knew it anyway.

Kairi turn around slowly and look up to see the wicket sky blue eyes of Roxas Leonhart.

He had a hand race holding her pink English notebook she had lost yesterday and a devilish grin plaster on his face. Well, at least her English notebook wasn't lost anymore. How could things get any worse, she just came to pick some books in her locker and now she was alone in the hallway with Roxas, who probably knew she had heard him and Namine yesterday and ran away.

'_Were is Selphie wend I need her?' _Kairi thought, urgently, but then remember she had told Selphie to go on ahead to class with out her and she curse herself fiercely in her head for telling her that. _'Of all the days…'_

"Well, Kairi is it. It has to be you, we have three classes together. Why didn't I ever notice you had the same name…?" He said eyes narrowing in thought, but he shook it off as he started to study her appearance. The look in his eyes said he approve of her looks, but she didn't like it, not one bit. But then she started to wonder what did he meant by _"You have the same name?"_

"What did you meat when you said, 'I have the same name'. The same name to whom?" Kairi couldn't help, but ask.

He just smiled at her, but his smiled just made her more nervous. She then notice he was walking closer to her and she _really_ felt nervous then. When he was at least an arms lengths close to her they both heard somebody yell.

"Roxas! What are you doing here with her?" Ask a very angry Xion.

"Xion, what are you doing here?" Roxas ask, not hiding his annoyance at the black haired girl.

"I should be asking you that and you didn't answer my question! What are you doing here with her?" She repeated, if possible angrier then before.

"Hmp, I came to give her back, her notebook. What else would I be doing here with her?" He said back sarcastically.

'_His good, I'll give him that.' _Kairi thought, as she stare at him impress.

Xion notice Kairi staring at Roxas and got even more jealous. She didn't notice that Kairi was only looking at him out of surprise not because she liked him.

"You don't have to be so close to her…" She said in a peevish voice.

Roxas was really getting irritated with this, so he slowly took a breath and said in a low voice, "Xion, seriously. What the hell is with you and your jealousy attacks? I was only giving Kairi her notebook back that's all."

Xion eyes flash then and she race her voice and yell, "YOU WERE TO CLOSE TO HER! AND WHAT IS THIS WITH YOU CALLING HER KAIRI? I THOUGHT YOU JUST MET HER!"

'_Oh-oh,'_ Kairi couldn't read mines, but she sure knew this wasn't going to end well.

"XION THAT'S ENOUGH! I HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID JEALOUSY OVER EVERY THING I DO! ITS OVER YOU HEAR? OVER!" Roxas finish yelling back.

Kairi could see that had definitely taken the wind out of Xion sails, because as soon as those words left Roxas lips she went all small and quiet again.

"B-But R-Roxas I love you." She said in a pleading voice, not a furious yell like she had a few seconds ago. She tried to reach for him, but he moved away from her.

"Well, I don't. Not anymore, Xion. Goodbye." Roxas said coldly and turn his back on her. He started to walk toward Kairi and grab her wrist and said a, "Come on," before he drag her away.

Kairi was to shock to say anything or even to pull back away from him. She let him drag her away to who knows were, but not before she look over her shoulder and saw Xion glaring at her with so much hatred she was sure that she was officially on her HATE list. Kairi just groan mentally and wonder what she had done wrong to deserve this, because she was definitely sure that sneaking away cookies from the cookie jar when she was little wasn't enough of a cause for all the bad luck she been having for this two pass days.

Roxas took Kairi to the football field behind the bleachers and wuh, did she felt uncomfortable.

'_What does he want with me here?' _She thought, nervously.

Roxas let go of her wrist and tried to calm himself and took a deep breath and excelled it. When he was finally clam, he come his hair back away from his eyes with his fingers, and look at her with a apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry you had to heard all that."

Kairi couldn't help, but blush as she notice why girls went ga-ga over this guy. He was cute, way to cute for anyone's good, including hers, since he also reminded her so much of Sora…

'_Sora,'_ Kairi looked away from the deceiving boy, as she remember what she had heard yesterday.

"Its nothing, compare to what I heard yesterday." She said getting strait to the point as she face away from him. She could now understand why he had come to her today with the excuse about her notebook. He knew she had heard, he knew that she knew about him and Namine and how they were betraying Sora. The question is, what was he planning to do about it now that she knew? Was he going to ask her to stay quiet about it? Bribe her or even threatened if she doesn't agree to keep the secret?

'_Girl, you should really stop seeing so many detective movies.' _Said a voice inside her head. _'Oooh, shut up!'_ She said back embarrass as, she even had to admitted that all sounded stupid. '_But then, what is he going to do, to me?' _That was the question.

"I guess, your right." Roxas said with a knowing smile she didn't get to see and continue talking, "Yesterday you heard me and Namine didn't you." It wasn't a question, but Kairi answer it anyway, first with a nod then out loud, "Yes."

"Hm, so now that you know, what are you planning to do about it?" He ask, the grin widening on his face.

Kairi stiffen. She really didn't know what to do…The only option would be to go to Sora in person and tell him the truth, but she didn't want to face Sora yet, especially in this circumstances, but what choice did she have?

"Why don't you just cooperate with me Kairi," He said and Kairi could definitely here as he got closer to her as the sound of his footsteps on the cement ground was quite nontaxable. Kairi held her ground though, even when he was already so close to her she could feel his warm body heat and warmer breath on her hair.

"To what? To help you and Namine keep betraying Sora by staying quiet, when he hasn't done anything to deserve this?" Kairi hiss with so much coop tub furry it was almost to much for her to hold back as she finish saying in a cold, sarcastic voice, "Why would I want to cooperate with that?"

Kairi was then turn around so fast she had to blink twice to adjust her eyes as she looked at the very, but very angry face of Roxas as he held her pin by the arms, so tightly it almost hurt.

Roxas parted his lips then and said in low voice that was anything, but friendly, "Do you think I liked betraying my only brother like this, my twin…? Well, I have news for you, I don't." And with that said he let go of her with a shove and walk a few steps away from her to try and calm himself again.

Kairi just rub her arms and stare at him for a moment before she let out her question, "The why do you?"

Roxas took one last long deep breath and looked back at her, "Because…I love Namine and she loves me." He said with so much guilt in his now darken blue eyes. She could see the darkness he must be passing threw because of this.

"When…did you two fell in loved then?" She ask him then.

Roxas just sighed and went to sit on the ground, his back against the bleachers. Kairi joined him, kinda guessing that he was going to tell her, but this was going to be a long story.

Roxas began once Kairi was finally seated beside him, "Me and Namine fell for each other the moment we met, which was when Sora introduce us. Me as her twin brother and she as his girlfriend," He stop and Kairi knew this was going to be like one of those weird soap operas her mom likes to see, but she doesn't. "At first we both tried to ignore the attraction between us, but the more we saw each other the more it grew, to the point I almost wanted to punch Sora every time he touched her." Kairi wince visibly at that and Roxas notice, but didn't say anything as he continue to speak, "In those time I didn't know Namine felt the same way about me, so I never told her how I felt and I never tried to interfere with their relationship with Sora either. Until one day, me and Namine had been alone at my home since Sora had gone to get some sea-salt Ice cream for us and dad was out working…" And Kairi just knew this was when in all got messier. "I had tried to tell Sora to let me go buy the Ice cream, but he was so stubborn on wanting to be the one, to buy it. Sora is always been liked that, wanting to be the good guy, by wanting to do things for others, never thinking twice about the consequences-"

"Is not his fault, you ended up betraying him with Namine!" Kairi said cutting him off fiercely as his tone had been turning rather accusing when it came to Sora's action that day. "If you had resisted-"

"I tried!" Roxas cut her off just as fiercely, making her shut up as he continue to speak, "I tried you have no idea…" He pause and looked away from her, the said in a more subdue voice, "It had been so hot that day, that's why Sora went to get some Ice cream and Namine and me were alone there. We were hot and we tried are best to cool off, I had taken off my shirt and she had taken hers, she had been only wearing a white tank top and trust me with her sweaty skin that had been a bad idea." he said with a husky edge in the end of that sentence.

Kairi could just picture that, they both hot and sweaty, him with out a shirt, showing of his athlete torso and arms and her with a white thank top wet from her sweat, he could probably see right threw it. She just hope Namine had been at least wearing a braw that day.

"I couldn't control myself anymore and I kissed her that day," He said and Kairi could here the remorse in his voice about that kiss and probably about every other kiss they share since then, " Namine didn't fight back though and I knew it was because she had felt the same as I did. Sora didn't discover us that day by pure luck, well not really. He was just too loud enough like always to warn us when we heard him come back." He actually was able to let out a chuckle at that as he continue talking, "He just literally yell before he came in and said, 'I'm back!' and then walk in the door while me and Namine, um…disentangle our self from each other in the leaving room.(cleared his voice) Well, then um, Sora didn't suspect a thing and me Namine had been having this affair for almost two years now." He finish telling her and Kairi couldn't help, but actually feel bad for him and Namine, but why keep it a secret, why just not go and confront Sora with the truth?

"Why didn't you just tell Sora the truth from the beginning? Why keep the secret and keep betraying him when is obvious you don't like doing this behind his back." Kairi ask him out loud.

Roxas looked at her with sad blue eyes and said, "Because I didn't want to see the look of betrayal and pain in his eyes. I couldn't bare to hurt my brother that way."

Kairi looked sadly at him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder as she said, "But doing this isn't going to make it any better Roxas. What if one day he discover you guys had been betraying him like this, it would only make it worse."

Roxas looked at the ground letting his bangs cover his eyes for a moment as he answer, "I know…" Kairi was about to say something else when Roxas suddenly looked up at her and grab her hand that was on his shoulder and held it with both of his as he said, "That's why I need your help."

"M-Mine? W-Why do you n-need my h-helped?" She ask, both surprise and nervous.

"Because the only way, that me and Namine can be together with out hurting Sora is if he falls in love with someone else and I know that person can only be you Kairi." He told her looking totally sure of that. But boooyyy, she was so not.

Kairi pull her hand away from his and got up from the ground and he fallow suet as he also got up from the floor. She took a few steps away from with her hands race and said in a disbelieving voice, "Are you crazy, what gave you that idea?"

"I'm not crazy and it will work." He assure her.

"Oh yeah, why?" She ask, not believing him one bit.

"He dreams of you Kairi." He told her and Kairi's face went from pink to as red as her hair and it seemed that the over does made her brain to malfunction because she then ask in a quiet voice, "He does…?" She then shook her head and tried to get her head back from the clouds it just went to and retaliated, "I don't believe you." Though part of her really wanted to believe him, very much.

"Believe me Kairi, its true." He said with the most sincere look she ever seen and it was making it hard for her not to believe him. Roxas gave her a smiled and said in a funny, but honest voice, "We share the same room and Sora always talks in his sleep. You have no idea how many times he has woken me up saying your name."

Again, she blush deeply and ask, "How do you know I'm the same Kairi he talks about in his sleep?"

She didn't want to believe it could be possible that Sora still remember hers, even more that he dreams of her, but she couldn't believe that Sora coincidently met another Kairi while she was gone and now had dreams about her, could she?

"To be honest, at first I wasn't sure, but what would be the odds that you would be just another girl with Sora's dream girl's name. I mean Kairi isn't really a very common name you know, at least not here." He told her and gave her a lop-side smiled. Kairi just blush and look away not saying anything and he took this opportunity to add, "And also, the way you act and defend him is obvious that you know him and care about him too."

Kairi looked up at him wide eye and knew she had been caught. "I-I…"

"Its alright, I understand your discomfort about this, but I really need your help with this. If not for me and Namine, do it for Sora. I know you don't want to see him get hurt do you." He said and she knew he was right.

She didn't want to see Sora hurt, ever. So maybe Roxas was right, so why did it still feel wrong. Maybe because she knew that if she went along with this she wouldn't be honest with Sora or maybe the truth was that she wanted to do this to _be_ with Sora.

Roxas notice Kairi hesitance and took advantage of it. He extended a hand toward her and said in a persuasive voice, "Trust me Kairi, this will help every one be happy, even you."

Kairi looked at Roxas hand then at Roxas and then one last glance at his hand before she took it and hope she wasn't making a big mistake.

**I hope so too, XD!**

**Well that's it for now see ya in the next chapter were Sora and Kairi finally see each other face to face, but with a huge twist! What could it be? ;)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo-hoo! I feel great! I just read and awesome new story from my friend xXPrincessMXx and its awesome! For you readers who liked my story check out** xXPrincessMXx fanfictions, her stories are the ones who inspires me to right this story, so if you want check them out!^^**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Why Can't I**

**Chapter 3**

First Period…

"Kairi! Where the heck were you?" Yell a very mift Selphie, "You have no idea the rumors that had been spreading about you and….Roxas _Leonhart_? They say he dump Xion cause of you!" She exclaim, and Kairi just wanted to disappear right there an then and never be seen ever, again.

Since that was impossible in that moment she settle to just drop her bag next to her desk and slouch there. "So, it already spread that fast, huh?" She said and laugh pitifully at herself for it.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Ask Selphie as Kairi laid there with her head on her desk looking miserable.

Kairi open her eyes and looked up at her friend's worried eyes and said sadly, "Oh, Selphie I think I made a big mistake."

Selphie just looked confuse and even more worried, then she put on a determine looked and grab Kairi by the wrist dragging her forward to the teachers desk. There was substituted today, that's why nobody was actually paying attention and kept ignoring him while playing around in the class.

"P-Please class, p-pay attention." Said the substituted teacher, a total push over called Demix. Seriously, nobody is going to pay attention to a guy with that name, especially as push over and wimpy as he was.

"Professor. Demix, Kairi isn't feeling to good." Selphie lied smoothly, "Can I take her to the nurse office please?"

"W-What? I-Is it something serious?" Said the Professor backing away a little.

Selphie just wanted to roll her eyes at him, but kept her sweet act and assure him, "No Sir, she's just has a little headache."

"Oh, I-in that case you may go." He allowed, a little unsure, but they didn't stick long enough for him to reconsider.

Selphie drag Kairi toward the girl's bathroom, which humor Kairi a little thinking this was the second time she had been drag today. As Selphie push Kairi in the bathroom, checking twice nobody was coming in, so they could have some privacy, she close the door and glare at Kairi.

'_Oh-uh, I'm in trouble.'_ Kairi thought scared.

"Okay, now Miss. Kairi, your are gonna tell me everything, _now_." She order and Kairi knew she had no choice this time. She sighed and started telling her the whole truth, from what happen yesterday, till today with her and Roxas behind the bleachers.

By the end of it Selphie and her where sitting on the floor, backs against the wall, and for the first time Selphie was very quiet, until…

"OMG! KAIRI THIS IS SO UMBULIVABLE!" Selphie yell so hard it was echo all over the bathroom.

Kairi cover her ears and try to shush her, "Selphie, keep your voice down or they'll here you,"

"Oh, right." Selphie said embarrass, but then perk up with a glint in her eyes that Kairi didn't like one bit. She knew that glint and knew where Selphie's mind had taken her…

'_First page gossip news, ugh…' _This is why she didn't want to tell her about yesterday in the first place, but hey she needed to let out some steam out, who else but your best friend to help you. To bad _her_ best friend was the school's biggest gossip.

Kairi sighed and said in a whispered pleading voice, "Selphie, please don't, no gossip, nor telling this to a friend or anybody. This a secret you really have to keep for me, okay?"

Selphie blink and stare at Kairi again. She really looked worried about all this, she wouldn't, _didn't _disserve it if she was on everybody's gossip for the next three years, Kairi was to shy for that. Selphie sighed at the waist of such a juicy story, but at least she got to hear it.

She gave Kairi a reassuring smiled and Kairi smiled back with relief and hug her best friend who hug her back.

After a while it was finally lunch time an every body was heading to the cafeteria. Selphie and Kairi walk side by side trying to ignore all the unwanted stares from the other students, since thanks to the rumors spreading about her, Kairi had become the main point of attention for the whole school, in which they stare and talk about her rather loudly enough that she could actually hear them. Also making her very uncomfortable for the things they were now saying about her.

"Is that Kairi Lockheart? The one Roxas dump Xion for?" A girl with curly brown hair and green eyes ask.

"Yeah, that's her. Heh, she's kinda cute, I can see why Roxas dump Xion for her. Ow! What did you do that for?" Ask the boy who was next to the girl with the brown hair while rubbing his arm that she punch.

"Because, is rude to say that. Poor Xion, must be heart broken, if she hears you say that you'll probably make it worse, Hayner." She scolded at him.

"Geez, Olette I'm sorry. I won't say it again, just don't hit me." He said scotching away from her slightly. Olette just kept glaring at him which would have been kinda funny for Kairi if she wasn't so depress about the whole deal.

"Hey, Kairi come on, cheer up. Its not so bad." Selphie tried to reassure, but Kairi just looked miserable. "Kairi…"

"I know Selphie, I know. Is just that I feel bad for Xion, she really got the wrong idea and even though she's probably the one spreading this rumors about me, I know she just did it out of hurt." She said, regretfully.

Selphie just smiled at Kairi's kindness and said trying again to reassure her, "Hey, you can try and find a time to talk to her and explain everything. That you and Roxas don't have anything going on, that your just friends."

Kairi shook her head and said gloomily, "She won't believe me, Selphie. Trust me the way she was looking at me last time definitely showed that much and more. Plus…"

She pause for a second and took a deep breath and sighed, "People are going to see me a lot with Roxas this days, so it would probably never work if I _did _talk to Xion about it."

Selphie blink confuse for a moment, then waited a second and remember what Kairi had told her in the girl's bathroom.

"Oooh, you mean because of the plan with Roxas. I remember! Mhm!-" Selphie had all, but yell that out before Kairi cover her mouth with her hand looking around to see nobody had heard that.

Everybody looked at them strangely, as Kairi cover Selphie's mouth with her hand, while Selphie try to get loose from Kairi's grip, but they shrug it off and nobody seem to had heard Selphie's outburst making Kairi sigh in relief.

Kairi looked at Selphie who was still trying to get her mouth free from her hand. Kairi's eyes widened and she let her go with a funny, "Oops, sorry Selphie."

Selphie was trying to catch her breath as trying to get her mouth free from Kairi's iron grip tired her out and she said a little out of breath, "Geez, Kairi why are you so strong? Oh whatever, I deserve that. Guess I should be more careful next time not to be so loud about, you know."

Kairi just gave Selphie an understanding smiled and nodded, knowing it was just like Selphie to be like that.

As they finally got to the cafeteria they were greeted by spiky blond boy, who Kairi was beginning to think was going to be the death of her.

"Hey, Kairi wanna sit next to me at my table." Roxas offered her.

Kairi held back a sigh and said as apologetic as possible, "I'm sorry Roxas, I can't. I promise I to sit next to Selphie at _our_ table with our friends."

Roxas looked distrust, and Kairi held back the _awww, _that wanted to come out of her mouth as how that made him looked like a lost puppy. To bad Selphie wasn't that strong.

"Awww, come on Kairi go with him. I don't mind.(giggles)" Selphie gush and Kairi mentally face palm herself.

'_Thanks Slephie, go and fall for the face. Typical.' _Kairi thought gloomily.

Roxas was just happy about it though, and Kairi just knew that today was about to get a lot worse.

At Kairi's table…

"Hey, Selphie, where is Kairi ya? Isn't she eating with us today?" Wakka ask her as he was already sited in their table, his mouth filled with food as he talked. Tidus was also their, beside Wakka, but he was to preoccupied gobbling _his _food to really care for anything else.

Selphie just made a disgusted face at the boys lack of refinement and now remember why she use to not like eating in the cafeteria before she met Kairi. The word _pigs, _came to mind every time she saw them eat, but she just sighed and sat in their table, reluctantly.

"Kairi, is sitting with Roxas at his table today. Lucky her." She mumble the last part to herself so, they didn't catch that.

They both stop eating, surprisingly. Though both their mouth's were stilled filled with food when they both exclaim, "WHAT!" Spreading food all over Sephie's face and clothe.

Selphie's eye twitch and a vain was clearly visible on her forhead, Tidus and Wakka looked scared.

At Roxas's table…

"Yo, guys I want you to meet someone," Announced Roxas to his friends in the table. They all stare up at them and Kairi felt very uncomfortable. "Guys this is Kairi, a new friend of mine and before you say anything, no I did not dump Xion for her like the rumors said. She is just a friend, so please try not to make her feel uncomfortable, okay?"

'_To late for that, bob.' _Kairi thought, totally uncomfortable and nervous.

"Come on guys introduce yourself to my new friend. She's kinda shy so she might need a little push." Roxas told them winking, making Kairi blush deeply and looked down at her shoes.

"Oh, then let me be the first then," said the eldest of the group, who wasn't even a student here, but a teacher. "Hello, my name is Axel, got it memorize." He said while shaking her hand with one of his while the other he use it point with his index finger toward his head to make a bigger point of his catchphrase. Kairi just nodded and blush deeper.

"Axel, let go of her hand, remember you're a teacher here, not a student." Roxas growled at him. Axel let go of her hand with a chuckle and sat down again on the spot in the table he had been before.

Roxas sighed and looked at Kairi apologetically and said, "Sorry, about him. His still thinks his a student here after all the years he had been held back for bad behavior and fire accidents he cause."

"Hey! I was just having a little fun in those days, plus you should be honored that a cool teacher like me sit with a bunch of second year fresh man like you." Axel complain teasingly.

"I thought the reason you sat with us why because, they still didn't allow you at the teacher's lunch." Hayner , if Kairi remember correctly from what she heard that girl in the hallway call him said in sarcastic tone.

Axel just rub the back of his head and laugh and said with a humor on his voice that said he really didn't care, "Yeah, that too."

Hayner just roll his eyes at him and introduce himself, too, "Hey, I'm Hayner. Nice to meet you." He said while punching his chest lightly while saying his name.

Kairi just gave him a friendly smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too, Hayner."

Hayner just blush a little thinking to himself how cute she was again, when the girl next to him elbow him on the ribs, making him yelp slightly in pain. "Ouch! Olette, what did you do that for, again?" Hayner complain, but Olette just huff and ignore his question.

Kairi held back a smiled as she notice something about them, _'I think, Olette likes him, and maybe, just maybe…'_

Kairi was pulled out of her thought's as Olette introduce herself, "Hi as this goofball just called me, my name is Olette. Glad to finally meet you, Kairi." She said, but Kairi could see she was a little uncomfortable with this.

Maybe she was friends with Xion and didn't know if she was betraying Xion by talking to her or something. _'Or maybe…' _Kairi thought with a smiled, _'She really likes Hayner and doesn't like that he thought I was cute before.' _

She wanted to reassure Olette that she had nothing to worry about her, but as soon as she open her mouth to say something nice, she heard a voice that made her tummy filled itself with butterflies and her heart race a hundred miles per hour.

"Hey, guys! Sorry where late Namine and I where just leaving her stuff by her locker, and getting her lunch, you know how she is about carrying it around with her in her bag." Sora said teasingly while holding Namine's free hand.

Namine just pouted up at him and said defensibly, "Sora, you know that I don't like to carry it with me, cause it gets all smooch in my bag."

Sora just grin at her and bend down to kiss her on the cheek and said sweetly, "Its alright Nami, I'm just teasing."

**(Authors Note: Princess do not killed me for this part, I repeat do not killed me! Is going to get better I promise!:$)**

Namine just blush and looked down a little uncomfortable. Kairi had her back to them not daring to looked back, not wanting to looked back and seeing Sora go all ga-ga over Namine.

'_What was I thinking?' _Kairi thought sadly. _'He loves Namine, not me. Roxas was just probably lying about he whole, Sora dreaming about me, why would he, if he has such a beautiful girl like Namine as his girlfriend.'_

Kairi just wanted to leave from there and pretend it never happened. When Roxas grab her hand and she looked up at him in surprise only to lock eyes with him as he gave her reassuring nod. Kairi tilted her head slightly to the side in question when he smiled at her and let go of her hand and turn toward Sora and Namine.

He then smiled at them, getting a smiled from Sora back and a confuse/worried looked from Namine. He grin wider and said, "Sora, Namine, I would like to introduce to you guys my new friend," Kairi blood felt like ice and she swore she was dripping cold sweat form how nervous she was.

'_Why today…?' _She thought panicky, _'I'm not ready for this!'_

But she didn't have much choice as Roxas grab her right hand and turn her toward her awaiting expatiators.

Sora's POV…

She was…

She was so beautiful, the most beautiful girl, he had ever _seen_. With her long strait red cherry color hair that pass her shoulders and her deep blue eyes with hint of violet that made her eyes looked amazingly exquisite. Her skin was velvety rose and soft looking, she had a slim figure but with enough curves to tempt a saint and he well, his mind was already turn to much to really think straight anymore.

Then his brothers next words really got his mind in a jumble, "This is Kairi Lockheart, I found her notebook yesterday and returned it to her today and after that we became friends rather fast. Right Kai?" Roxas said and Sora went as stiff as brick.

Kairi just blush averting her eyes form them shyly and nodded saying, "Y-Yeah, we did."

Sora was having a chaos of emotion inside of him right now, uncomfortable, confusion, awareness, recollection, awkwardness and he wasn't sure but…it couldn't be…jealous?

He mentally shook his head and then remember something, "Kairi? Your name is Kairi?"

He ask out loud looking strait at her and only her.

Kairi looked up at him and he notice her blush get even deeper with out any reason. He just ask if that was really her name and she blushes? She must be really shy, he remember another girl like that, and that's why he ask her in the first place.

'_Could it be…?' _He thought, not noticing how hopeful he sounded, '_That you came back_…Kairi?'

Sora had already unconsciously let go of Namine hand, but he barely notice anything else or anyone. The only person that really had his attention was the beautiful red headed girl in front of him.

"Y-Yeah, my name is Kairi," She stuttered a little shy, but then she lock eyes with his shy blue eyes and she didn't look so shy anymore. She even smiled brightly at him, and he just knew he had seen that breathtaking smiled before, "I'm Kairi Lockheart, nice to see you again Sora."

**Hee-hee!^^**

**Another cliffy! Sorry but I just loved to leave people guessing what is going to happen next ;P, LOL!**

**But since I'm not that mean, I'll give ya hint:**

**Sora and Kairi relived their lost friendship while, Roxas tries to turn it more then a friendship, new and old friends are made and new characters will be added, so please stay for the next chapter! **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Why Can't I**

**Chapter 4**

"Y-Yeah, my name is Kairi," She stuttered a little shy, but then she locked eyes with Sora's sparkling sky blue ones and all her shyness went away and she was even able to smiled at him as she said, "I'm Kairi Lockheart, nice to see you again, Sora."

Sora was stun speechless for a moment, not being able to actually believe that it was Kairi. _His _Kairi, that she was really here, that she was back.

"K-Kairi, Kairi is really you!" Sora finally let out and before she knew it, Kairi was in his warm embrace.

Everyone was surprise at Sora's sudden show affection for the girl, even Sora. He let go of her though,as soon as he notice and blush immensely for it. Kairi just stood there, staring at Sora, also blushing deeply.

Roxas was trying _really_ hard not to grin like a maniac at the look on their faces, as they both stare at each other embarrass. Though a small grin was visible on his face nobody notice, they were all to busy staring at the still blushing duo there.

Roxas decided to help them a little and clear his voice to gain their attention and ask, "I see that you already know Kairi, huh Sora? Well then, care to explain when exactly did you guys met?"

Sora was still blushing as he averted his eyes and started to stutter out, "W-well, we…um…I-we…we met-"

"We met when we were very little Roxas," Kairi cut him off when she notice Sora struggling and decided to help him, "We were childhood friends, until I moved away to Radiant Garden and we haven't seen each other in awhile." She finish saying a little embarrass of having spoken out, but at the same time she felt good about it as she saw the look of admiration in Sora's eyes.

She blush, but was able to smile a little before looking away form Sora's alluring eyes. Roxas grin at her and wink. Kairi's was really starting to regret ever accepting doing this, her face was all heat up and she didn't know what else to say.

Roxas notice her discomfort and chuckle deciding to give her a break as he walk close to her and put his arm over her shoulders and said in a more friendlier voice, "No way, you knew my idiot of a brother when he was a kid, that must have been awful for you." He tease, making both Axel and Hayner snicker and Sora to glare at him, though he didn't know if he was glaring at Roxas for what he said or for being so close to Kairi…

Kairi look up at him wide eye; both for his words and proximity. Kairi then shook her head and started to stammer a little as she said, "N-No, it w-wasn't like that. Sora was a really good friend he wasn't awful at all. He helped me and I-…" Kairi quickly shut her mouth when she notice she was saying to much. Every body stare at her then, Hayner and Olette looked at her curiously, Axel amuse and Namine and Sora, well…lets just say those two just plain didn't like that Roxas and Kairi were still so close to each other, but what Kairi had said a second ago had made Sora think if she really thought of him that way.

Roxas just smiled at her and shook his head as he said in a kind voice, "Don't worry about it I was just kidding."

"Oh," Was all she said feeling embarrass and totally mortified. Kairi let her head drop and was blushing so much she swore her head must have been steaming. Roxas just ruffle her hair and grab her hand, making Kairi looked up at him surprise and still blushing like crazy.

Roxas pull her toward the table and sat her down next to him. Kairi just look confuse at him as he kept smiling and ask her, "I'm starving got any lunch?"

Kairi blink twice at that and heard the guys in the table chuckling, well Axel and Hayner, Olette just giggle. As for Sora and Namine they both frowned and decided to take a sit across from them on the table.

Kairi's table…

"Oooh, did you see that! Kairi was finally able to talk to Sora!" Selphie cheer as she looked from her table over to where Kairi was. She was using her vernaculars, the ones she use to spy-(cough)-observe people as part of her training to become a gossip writer. At least that's part of it…

"Yeah, she did, but why is she sitting next to Roxas if she likes Sora ya?" Wakka ask, talking again with his mouth full. Selphie had decided to pass, what had happen with the spited food accident earlier, leaving Wakka and Tidus with a warning…and a few bump on the head. Which could have been a lot worse so, Wakka and Tidus didn't complain, and started gobbling their food, again.

_'That's all those two ever think about, food and blitz ball.' _Selphie thought, rolling her eyes at both of them.

She didn't answer Wakka's question and kept "observing" Kairi from their table. Wakka and Tidus just looked at each other and shrug, thinking the same thing, _'Girls are complicated.'_

Roxas's table…

Sora's POV

'_Looked at him. All friendly and charming acting with her…Why did she have to be friends with _him_! Everybody knows Roxas is a player when it comes to girls. Wasn't he with Xion?' _At that Sora took his opportunity and ask.

"Hey Roxas, where's Xion? Don't tell me you broke up with her? That's the third one this year." He said a little to sharp.

They all looked at him surprise he would say something like that and actually, it was surprising of _him _to say that, since he never criticize anyone, never. Especially his brother. He wasn't build like that, he wasn't one to ever point fingers at others, but boy did he feel like saying a few things about his twin that only he knew. Anything to get Kairi away from him.

'_Chill man, what is up with you?' _The voice inside his head call out to him. _'What's up with me, is that my playboy of a brother is hitting on _my _childhood friend here.' _He growl back. '_So?' _The voice retorted. '_So? What do you mean, so! His hitting on her! _HER_! Kairi, my best friend since I was four. I get to finally see her again after nine years and _HE _gets to sit next to her! Its not fair! _For a moment there isn't a response to his mental outburst and then it finally said back, _'So what? Like you said, she's just a friend, right? Just a childhood friend nothing more…She isn't you girlfriend, Namine is remember?' _At that, he finally shut up.

Sora didn't know what else to say to that, he was right after all. Namine was his girlfriend not Kairi, so if Roxas wanted to flirt with her he couldn't argue or ask him to stop it, it wasn't his problem. _'Why then…?' _He started to wonder, _'Why then, does my chest feel so tight and my blood boils when I see Roxas so close to her? Kairi's just my friend, I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with Namine, right? Right.' _He agree, though part of him-a part deep inside his heart-had disagreed and yell, '_Wrong!' _so loud inside of him, he had almost…No, he couldn't believe that. He hadn't seen Kairi in years, he didn't feel that way about her anymore, he couldn't, he had Namine now…right?

Normal POV

A long silence had pass since Sora had said, those words to Roxas, in which Sora was still block in his thought, looking away from everybody. They all stare at him still shock, until Roxas was finally able to snap out of his shock and shook his head. He then grin at his brother, knowing Sora pretty well after two years of living under the same roof as him. Roxas could tell Sora was in deep thought and probably confuse about what he was feeling toward Kairi.

'_Poor, Sora.' _He thought mischievously. _'Don't worry bro I'll make it easier for you.'_ And with that he decided to finally answer Sora's question, but to make it so people stop thinking Sora had been replace by some evil robot(No kidding that's what Axel and Hayner were thinking) He laugh to make it look like Sora had been joking and said, "Yes, I definitively had busy year, Sora. Good one." He kept laughing, surprising every one even Sora and after a while every body else join too and laugh with him.

Except of course Sora and Kairi. Sora cause he felt guilty for calling out his brother like that and Kairi cause she knew something was up with Sora and was a little worried about him.

Kairi looked at him then and notice that he, just like her, wasn't laughing. He looked sad and that didn't fit Sora at all.

Roxas slowly stop laughing and said with a little bit of mirth still in his voice, "Well, your right about something, Sora. I did break up with Xion." At that Sora looked up at him surprise evident on his face as Roxas continue, "She was too jealous for me, so I dump her. Unfortunately I broke up with her the moment I was giving Kairi her notebook back and she thought I was cheating on her with, _Kairi_. Can you believe that?" Roxas exclaim, but chuckle a little, making Kairi arch a brow at him knowing the reason behind that chuckle.

It wasn't with _her_, he had been cheating Xion with, it had been _Namine._ Kairi _really _wanted to face palm herself right now at the cliché of this, but she couldn't so she just roll her eyes and hope nobody notice her annoyed expression.

"So, you didn't break up with Xion because of Kairi?" Hayner ask, dubious earning another elbow hit in the arm from Olette. "Ouch!" Hayner complain rubbing his sore arm, while frowning at Olette.

Axel just chuckle, while Namine looked nervous and Sora was getting mad at Roxas, again.

"No! Look you guys, Kai and I are just friends see," He said and gave Kairi a one arm side hug, making Kairi go from white, to pink, to red in a flash. They would all had laugh at that if Xion hadn't pass by their table in that moment, looking at Kairi and Roxas like she wanted to burn them on a stick. She glare at them for a few more seconds before she finally walk away from their table.

"…"

"Man, that's one scary chick." Axel commented finally breaking the silence.

They all looked at Axel then and after a few seconds started laughing like crazy. Even Kairi was laughing, a little self depress since she was now on the hate list of the scary chick, but still she laugh, until the bell rang announcing lunch was over. They all complain, though while getting up from their table to go to each of their classes.

"What! Lunch is over, but I haven't finish eating yet!" Hayner groan. Olette just grab him by the arm, and drag him to their class.

"That's because you were to busy, ogling Kairi." Olette mumble so low Hayner didn't catch it and then said more louder so the others could hear her, "Were going to our trig class, so see you guys later, okay! Oh and it was nice meeting you again, Kairi!" She half smiled at her and Kairi smiled back while waving goodbye at them. At least she was starting to like her a little.

"Damn, that means I have to go and give class to those snotty little kids in English class today." Axel grumble, which made Roxas arch a brow at him and said with a fake insulted voice, "Excuse me, but if you may recall, _I am_ taking your class now. Does that make me a snotty little kid, too?"

Axel just grin and ruffle his hair while walking pass him and said in and amuse voice, "Yup,"

Roxas just growl at that and yell while chasing after him, "You take that back, you weirdo of a teacher!" Axel laughter was hear after that.

Namine sighed and said, "I better go after them too, since I'm one of those snotty little kids in Axel class too…unfortunately." She said that last part with an amuse little smiled and turn to Sora. "I'll see you later, kay." She got on her tip toes and kiss Sora cheek and went after Roxas and Axel without waiting for a response.

'_Isn't Sora suppose to walk her to class or something?' _Kairi thought confuse, though part of her didn't really mind that, since that left Sora practically alone with her in the cafeteria. _'No, no, no! I am not suppose to think like that at all! He has a girlfriend Kairi, remember that.' _She chided herself inwardly.

'_Don't I usually walk Namine to class or something?' _Sora ask himself the same question, but then he glance to his left and saw Kairi looking toward the exit were all their friends had left and he knew. He didn't ask Namine if he could walk her to class, because he wanted to ask Kairi if he could walk _her _to class. _'Is that right?' _He thought suddenly not really sure. _'I mean is not bad or anything, we're just friends after all, what harm could it be to walk a _friend_ to her class. No big deal right? Right.' _After he had his thought strait he clear his voice getting Kairi's attention, like he had intended to and open his mouth to speak, though a little hesitant.

"So, um Kairi. Mind if I walk you to your class?" He ask, hopping she would say yes.

She looked up at him surprise, her eyes wide and he could see a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she looked away. She didn't say anything for a while and he started to think she was going to reject his offer and that really bother him, _a lot _and he didn't know why. He was about to chicken out, thinking she was going to say no, but she looked back at him with one of her bright smiles and nodded before answering out loud to his request, "Yes, I would like that Sora, thank you." She said in a kind voice, making his heart soar almost out of his chest and he smiled widely at her.

Kairi saw Sora smiled at her and her heart did a double flip in her chest and her cheeks tinted slightly pink. They walk to her class then, first both silent as they were to nervous to talk, until Sora gather enough courage to say something, "So, Kairi how long have you been back in Destiny Islands? Since I haven't seen you, I guess you must have gotten back not to long ago, huh?"

Kairi heart stop for a moment in her chest as she felt a cold shiver run up her spine. How was she supposes to tell Sora she had been back now for two years? What would he think of that?

'_He would probably think I was evading him…' _She though and wince. That would probably hurt Sora's feeling a lot.

"Kairi? Aren't going to answer me?" Sora ask her again, since she still hadn't answer his question.

Kairi blink up at him, when she notice she was taking to long to answer and said a little nervous at first but then let lie flow a little more freely since it wasn't exactly a lie, "W-Well, I haven't r-really notice how long I've been back. To be more precise, I practically just came back, if you looked at it in a way."

She almost flinch at the last part. Okay it was a lie, and Kairi really hated lying, but she had to. Other wise Sora would had hated her for evading him all this time.

"Oh," Was all he said since she had totally lost him back there, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

'_She probably think_ _I'm so kind of idiot or something.' _He thought dejectedly.

Though, he soon perk up as he thought of a good topic to talk about with Kairi. He knew she couldn't resist.

"Hey Kairi guess what?" He said and stop walking for a second. Kairi stop too and had her full attention on Sora(Actually Sora always had her full attention, is just he didn't know)and finally he told her, "I still have your lucky charm with me!"He grin when Kairi's eyes went widen excitedly.

"No way! You really still have it with you?" She ask, dubiously, but also with a little hopeful. Sora didn't know how much that met to her, that he would still have her lucky charm with him, it was a symbol after all. That he and her would always be together, though only if he gave it back to her. It was kinda like sharing a paopu fruit, if he gave it back to her it would be like sharing it with her and maybe if she was lucky, her charm would work like a paopu and entwine their destinies together!

'_Earth to Kairi, heeeeyyyy! Are we forgetting something?' _Kairi frowned inwardly and wonder what she had forgotten. _'Namine, you numskull, his still with Namine!' _Her mental voice yelled at her and she wince inwardly. _'Oh, right Namine…' _She thought crestfallen.

Sora notice Kairi sudden mood change, and gaze at her concern evident on his face. "Kairi? What is it? You don't believe me, is that it?" He ask feeling a little hurt at the idea that Kairi wouldn't believe he kept his promise to her.

Kairi looked up at him again, shock written all over her face at the conclusion Sora's mind had taken him for why she had reacted that way.

She shook her head furiously at him and try to reassure him that, that wasn't the reason she had reacted that way as she try to explain with out really thinking her words threw, "N-No, no, Sora! I-I mean yes. I mean, um…I do believe you, Sora. How could I not, your were my best friend. N-Not that your not right now, I-I mean…Its been a while, but I still care about you _a lot _and-" Okay, that had been twice today she had talk to much and she promptly close her mouth shut, though not before turning ten shades of red in record time and looking away from Sora totally fluster.

Sora couldn't help, but to grin like a total idiot at Kairi's words. _'She said she care for me_ a lot_.' _He kept repeating in his head. Sora was really happy, he didn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. Maybe before she left, but…

He shook his head dismissing the thought and smiled down at Kairi, who was still looking away from him embarrass. Sora chuckle at that and walk closer to Kairi with out her noticing and slip his arms around her from behind.

Kairi was shock, to say that least, as she felt Sora, strong, but gentle arms held her in warm embrace as he stood behind her. He lean his head slightly closer to her ear and whisper tenderly at her, "I still care _a lot_ about you too, Kairi. I never forgot you and your still my best friend , too, so don't worry about it."

He was smiling, she knew he was even though she couldn't see it and she smiled too, closing her eyes and letting Sora's warmth surround her as she gently place her hands over his arms. Kairi felt a blissful warmth spread from her chest to every cell of her body and she sighed contently as she let herself forget about everything, forget about every one else, all, but Sora. Because right now it was just Sora and her, nobody else. Not Roxas, not Xion, not Namine-

Kairi's eyes snap open as she remember, her name. Namine's name, the name of Sora's girlfriend. What was she doing!

She pull away from Sora's embrace and instantly felt cold with out his warmth around her, but she wasn't going to let herself be weak again, she couldn't let herself be weak again, it wasn't right…

Sora looked stun at Kairi's back. He was still a little daze from holding her in his arms liked that. He had hold her so close to him, he had been able to smell her sweet flowery sent, making his head swim. Had also even been able to enjoy Kairi's warmth and had felt the velvety soft skin of her arms and hands. And her hair! It had felt like soft feathers against his cheek.

As his daze mind started to clear up, a sense of longing started to erupt in his chest for the girl in front of him and Sora stiffly push it away. '_I shouldn't be feeling this way.'_ He told himself determine to bury those _unreal _emotions away, but the more he tried, the more the _unreal _emotions fought back.

"Sora?" Her sweet voice called him, making him forget for a moment his worries and looked at her with a genuine smile.

"Guess, would should keep going before your late for your class, huh?" He said, playfully.

Kairi just grin and wrinkled her nose and Sora blush at how cute that made her looked.

"Sora, I think I'm already late." She said, though she didn't seem to mind.

Sora just grin at that too and said with a tone in his voice she remember from her childhood with him that it met he was planning something, "In that case, lets make you _not_ so late."

He said the last part with a mischievous grin, making Kairi race her eye brows at him and before she knew it, she was on his arms as Sora dash across the hallway with her in his arms.

"S-Sora, put me down!" She exclaim, but had her arms wounded around his neck pretty tight as she was afraid he might drop her.

Sora chuckle and said though panting a little as her ran, "No way! This is a lot faster to get to your class, anyway."

"But your not even going the right way!" She complain, frowning up at him. Then yelped when he made a sharp turn to the left and he smirk.

"Then tell me were it is, before I carry you all over the school!" He offered.

Kairi just kept frowning at him and said, "Just put me down Sora!"

"Nop!" Was all he said, before laughing out loud when he took another turn and Kairi let out another high pitch yelped thinking he was going to drop her then.

"Okay! Okay! Is in the science building, with Professor. Vexen in class C-4." She said in a breath, burring her face against his shoulder. He could run fast even caring her wait, but what really scare her was that he might drop her. Sora wouldn't, she knew that, but still, it didn't stop her from getting scared every sharp turn he took. Also, though she wouldn't admit it not even to herself, she felt a little embarrass to be carry like that in Sora's arms. She felt like a bride, one that was afraid the groom might drop her at any second, but still it made her heart do funny things inside her chest and made her blush immensely.

Sora knew were that class was and dash to the science building. Kairi kept holding tighter to him, but not to tight to choke him. Though he did blush a little, he shook it off and finally made it to her class. He place her on her feet gently, though she wobble a little since she was a little dizzy from all of Sora's dash and turns.

He held her by the shoulders and she held him back. When Kairi felt steady she looked up at Sora, going to thank him for the lift and say goodbye, but then she notice how close their faces were to each others and her breath hitch in her throat. Sora too, felt his longs give out as his lips were temptingly close to Kairi's petal pink ones. They still held each other when the space between their faces seem to get smaller and smaller when…(SWAT!)

"I will not have any more clowning around in my class! Did you understand young man?" The professor scold loudly at who ever kid had been stupid enough to get_ Ice cold Vexen _mad.

Thankfully(or not) that had snap Sora and Kairi from getting just a little bit more closer and wend they notice this, they let each other go immediately, blushing both so hard their whole face went red and steam was practically visible over their heads.

They were quiet for a long moment before, again thankfully Sora was able to speak-not really looking at her yet and still blushing a little-and said in a most casual voice he could master at that moment. "Geez, I'm sure am glad I'm not that guy, though I can say the same for you Kairi, since you have to go in there, huh?"

That urn him a smile from Kairi, though he didn't get a chance to see it, since he was still not really looking at her. "Yeah, guess I better go inside or it would get a lot worse." She said back, also not looking at him.

She walk toward her class door, but before she got in Sora called out to her, "Kairi, wait!" Kairi turn then and again she felt Sora's warmth surround her as he hug her one last time before whispering against her ear, "I am so happy I got to see you again, Kairi. I miss you…" Kairi's eyes went wide at his words, she held back the tears that wanted to spilled and before she could say something back, he pull away and ran back the way he came from.

She just stare at his retreating figure before he was finally out the building's doors. Kairi felt the tears she been holding back finally spilled and she clutch her chest tightly with both her hands holding back a sob.

'_Sora, Sora!' _She called at him in her head, '_I miss you, too, Sora_. _So much! And I love you, I love you so much and its killing me! Because your not mine, your Namine's!' _And with that she finally felt to the floor on her knees and sobbed freely. _'What am I going to do?'_

**Totally sad right there, but oh well!^^**

**Hee-hee! This is the good thing about being the writer you know what's going to happen next! As for you my kitties you'll have to wait until the next chappy to find out what's going to happen with Sora and Kairi and what will Roxas do to get them together? Find out in the next chapter!**

**See ya then! ;D **

**Oh and Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Why Can't I**

**Chapter 5**

After that day, I started to see Kairi more and more often. That is, more and more often with my twin brother Roxas, as the two became inseparable. It piste me off and I didn't even know why. Kairi smile at him, talk to him, laugh with him and even touched him! Well, it was more Roxas doing that last part. Like he knew it bother me every time he grab her hand, or hug her, making her blush and get so unbearably cute when she got embarrass because of it.

'_I wanted to do that! Urgh!' _Sora yell in his head completely frustrated. '_It has been almost a whole week and I haven't been able to say, but two words to Kairi after that first day we saw each other again. And why? Because my selfish of a twin brother doesn't let her out of his side for one freaking minute! Seriously their not even dating and he acts like he owns her or something.' _He didn't like they way that sounded.

Roxas owning Kairi? No way! He would rather impel his chest with a sword, then let _that _ever happen. Okay, maybe he was over reacting a bit, but it just didn't seem right that Roxas would be the one to end up with Kairi.

'_Why not? He doesn't have a girlfriend anymore remember? And Kairi doesn't have a boyfriend either, so those two ending up together wouldn't be wrong. Though, after spending so much time together this past week it could be possible-'_

'_Would you just shut it!' _Sora hiss to that annoying little voice in his head known as logic. He was really getting irritated with it, as the more he thought about it, the more that voice counter him for his unreasonable thoughts about tearing his twin brother limb from limb.

_Knock-knock!_

Somebody knock on the door and Sora excel relieved, thinking that to be a great distraction to get his mind cleared up. He turn off the t.v. he hadn't really been paying attention to, before he got up from the couch in the living room and walk to the front door to open it. Sora's mind was still a little distracted as he open the door, without asking who was there first, so when he saw who was outside his door, his mouth fell open in surprise.

"Oh! H-Hello Sora." Kairi greeted him politely, though she did look a little flustered. Like she hadn't been expecting him to be home or something.

Sora blink twice, before closing his still gaping mouth and greeted her back a bit fluster himself, "H-Hey, Kairi. What are you doing here?" He ask, without thinking, making him want to kick himself for it, after the words left his mouth. '_What kinda stupid question was that?_ _Nice one Sora, she's probably going to think you don't want her around or something.' _Sora thought gloomily.

Kairi just blush and averted her eyes as she said, "I came because Roxas called me telling me he had problems with his math homework and he ask me to come here to help him with it. Is he here?" She ask and for once, after this whole week of being annoyed at his brother Sora was actually grateful for the opportunity Roxas had unintentionally(That's what he thinks, XD) had given him.

"No he isn't." Sora answer her casually and then fallow it with a, "He probably went out to look for something to eat since nobody here really knows how to cook, except my dad and his working, so he probably went to get some take out or something. You can wait here for him if you liked." He finish and was praying like the dickens in his head, hoping she would stay.

Though Sora knew Roxas was going to take a while, since he was going to go and meet up with the guys in the usual spot. Roxas had ask Sora to go with him, but Sora decline his offer not really in the mood. He definitely was happy he didn't go with his brother now! Though a small part of him did wonder, why would Roxas go out if he had called Kairi to helped him with his homework…? Sora discarded the question quickly, thinking that his brother probably just forgot about it and went to hang out with the guys.

Kairi looked unsure for a second, but then just shrug and smiled up at Sora and answer, "Okay."

Sora grin widely at that, he couldn't help it. He let Kairi in and close the door behind them. Sora lead her to the living room and ask her to sit, she oblige and sat on the big sofa. She regretted it though when Sora set next to her, making her nervous and wish in her head she had sat on the lone share at the side of the room.

"So," Sora started when it had gotten way to silent in the room, "What's up Kairi, we haven't been able to really talk since that day I walk you to your class, remember?" He said with a grin remembering that _"walk"_.

Kairi smiled back also remembering and she chuckle as she said, "Yeah I remember. You almost gave me a heart attack that day."

They both laugh at that and suddenly everything seemed liked it had change back. Back to when they both where little kids and use to talk and laugh just like this. Kairi felt something warm creep up inside her chest just like when she was little. Every time she was with Sora, she felt this warm happy feeling inside and it made her smiled so much, her cheeks turn pink at how much happiness she felt inside.

Sora notice her smiled, that same smiled she always had when they were little and that, of course, made him smiled too. Seeing her smiled at him liked that again made something inside Sora want to reach up to Kairi, to coup her face in his hands and caress her lips with his thumb, maybe get a little closer to her and bent his head just enough to feel her sweet breath against his lips…

"Whoa!" Sora let out, before he jump up, away from the couch so fast he almost trip on his own feet. Kairi jump too- although slightly-startle and a little confuse by Sora sudden movement away from her.

"Um, uhh…Kairi w-would you like s-something to drink?" He ask, a little nervous.

Kairi just blink up at him and nodded slowly, not really getting Sora sudden change, "Um…Sure, some water would be nice." She told him and he nodded a slight blush noticeable on his cheeks.

Sora turn around and walk toward the kitchen to get Kairi a glass of water, while mentally scolding himself for his bad thoughts.

'_What the _Hell _Sora! What are you thinking man? She's your best friend, and you were thinking about…No, nah-uh, your not- what the heck!' _Sora thoughts continue liked that for a while, as he got Kairi's glass of water.

As for Kairi she was still on the living room, sitting on the big couch, still totally confuse and wondering what had happen to Sora back there.

'_Was is something I said?' _She thought, though she didn't have time to re-capped their conversation as she heard a sudden crash, coming from the kitchen.

She immediately got up from the couch and ran toward the kitchen(good think she still remember this place from when she was little).

"Sora, are you okay?" She exclaim the moment she got into the kitchen and saw Sora kneeling down close to pieces of broken glass and picking them up.

"Huh?" He said as he heard Kairi's worried voice. Sora looked up at her without noticing as he held a sharp piece of glass and accidentally cut the side of his finger. He wince, but tried to hide it. It didn't work.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, alarm as she notice Sora wince. She was by his side in and instant her hands extended to his. "Let me see." She order.

"Kairi, is not a big deal. Is just a little cut nothing mo-Oh!" He was cut of as Kairi grab his hand forcefully.

Ignoring his complain about this being unnecessary, she examine the small cut on the side of his forefinger, before she gently place her lips on it. (That definitely shut Sora up, XD) Sora's heart was beating so hard against his chest, it felt like it was about to break right threw it. His interred face was red and he thought that his brother must have left the stove on or something cause it got _way _to hot in here all of a sudden for it to just be him.

Kairi had her eyes close as her lips remain on Sora's wound. Sora was relieved by that as she didn't see how red his face had turn.

'_Kairi's lips are on my finger…!' _He was elated, he was ecstatic, he was completely embarrass at how good it felt having Kairi kiss his cut finger. '_Seriously, how can one little kiss on the finger make me feel like I'm up in a cloud! Can't imagine how it might feel if she kiss me on the lips…' _Sora thoughts went all dreamy like as he picture himself with a wounded lip and Kairi kissing it to make it feel all better.

Kairi let go of Sora finger and the moment she did Sora's happy bubble went 'pop!' in and instant. He glance toward Kairi as she open a drawer on the kitchen searching for something, not looking at him.

He blink twice, _'What had I been thinking…?' _Sora thought confuse, then it all sank back in and he groan loudly in his head. _'Not again!' _Sora hung his head shamefully for his thoughts, as he slowly shook it.

"Sora…?" He heard her voice calling to him, a tone of concern was evident there. Sora looked up at her with unsure tine blue eyes, she knew something was bothering him.

"What is it, Sora? Is something wrong?" Kairi ask as she place the little box with bandages in the counter next to them. Kairi was facing Sora as she place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you can trust me." She told him reassuringly.

Sora flinch at her words as he thought, _'Trust me Kairi, I trust you. Its me who I don't trust.'_

Kairi smile at him then, liked she heard what he just thought and said, "Its okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to then, but…" She stop for a moment as she glance back at the little box and pick up a small bandage. Kairi looked back at Sora with a small smiled and continue saying were she left of, "You better let me help you with that cut of yours."

Sora gave her grateful half smile and let her put on the bandage on his finger. She then grab the box and place it back on the drawer she found it in and threw the little pieces of extra paper from the bandage she put on Sora's finger in the trash. Kairi then turn to Sora and found him staring intently at his bandaged finger. She wonder what that boy was thinking about? Kairi walk closer to him then, and place her hand over his, holding it gently not to close to his bandaged finger. Sora looked up at her, and their eyes locked.

'_Kairi…What did you do to me…?' _He thought, mesmerize by her exotic violet blue eyes.

Kairi looked deeply into Sora's sky blue eyes, though they had seem to turn a darker shade of blue somehow. She was puzzle by it, but also entrance as his darken eyes held her captive, making her feel weak and helpless; like a little bird lost in a storm, she really didn't know she was in. Kairi was lost in the storm _in Sora's eyes_, what was the cause of that storm, she didn't know, but whatever it was she hope, she could somehow sooth it.

She place her free hand on Sora's cheek, her eyes brows crease in concern and worry for him. Sora smiled and place his hand over hers as it rested on his cheek. He rub circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, while smiling down at her trying to reassure her everything was fine.

It was a silent conversation they had, it was like they knew each others thoughts and didn't need to say anything at all.

Kairi gave Sora a 'Are you sure?' look while he answer by placing his forehead against hers, grinning widely down at her while looking at her deeply in the eyes. Kairi looked away giggling, while a light blush blossom on her cheeks. After that everything seem to get calmer somehow. It felt warm and nice all around them as they walk back to the living room. Sora and Kairi sat back on the big sofa, unconsciously scotching closer to each other, once they were close enough to feel each other's warmth, they looked at each other and smiled while they started to talk about what they had done those couple of years they been apart.

Sora excluded the part where he and Namine had hooked up and Kairi didn't mention she had been back on the Islands for the two past years. They talk about when Kairi left and why did she haft to.

"Oh, yeah. I remember it had something to do with your grandmother. How is she?" Sora ask, not really thinking it threw.

Kairi looked down at her lap and said in a low voice, "She…pass away."

Sora flinch and looked down too, as he said apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Kairi looked up at Sora startle at his sudden apology and notice his guilty expression. She giggle and said in and amuse tone, "You don't have to apologize, Sora. It happen a long time ago, is no big deal." She try to reassure, but instantly regret it as Sora gave her a confuse look.

'_Oh-uh, he must have notice they "while ago" part.' _She thought, already panicking about the question she knew was about to come.

"Kairi…how long has at been since your grandmother died?" He ask her, looking extremely attentive at what her answer would be. Kairi gulp and try to think of a way to doge the question, anything!

"W-Well, um…" She drawl.

'_Think Kairi, think!' _Kairi chanted in her head. _'Ah-huh! I got it!' _

Kairi smirk triumphantly and said a lot more calmer, "Hmm, well I'll tell you, if you first tell _me _when did Roxas move in with you and your dad."

Sora blink and tilted his head to the side and let out a confuse, "Huh?"

'_Where did that come from?' _He though, more confuse by the minute.

Kairi just shrug and answer, "Well, when we were little, you told me you had mother and a brother that lived very far away and you didn't get to see them, just like I didn't get to see my grandmother. So I was wondering since when did you and Roxas finally get to meet each other?" She ask, looking like it had been a normal question.

Sora still thought it and odd question to ask, but answer it anyway, though with a more subdue voice, "Well, our mother died two years ago in a train accident, back in Twilight Town where she and Roxas use to live. Roxas was only fourteen so, he couldn't live there on his own and he came here to live wit us instead." Sora finish saying, with a strait face. One could even think he had already up grown the lost of his mother, but of course, Kairi knew him better then that. She could tell Sora was still hurting inside and that in return hurt her too.

Kairi place her hand on his shoulder and whisper in a soft voice, "I'm sorry, Sora. I know it must have been hard for you…and Roxas, but at least you have each other and you dad too, so you don't have to be alone in all this, okay? I'm here, too." Her last words broke something inside Sora he didn't know he had been holding as he felt the sudden rush of tears pore down his cheeks as he started to cry, for the lost of his mother. He had only cried a little in front of his brother and father in the funeral, not wanting to make it more harder for them than it already was. He had wanted to scream! To yell, that it wasn't fair. That _he _hadn't had the chance to be with her yet, that he wanted his mother back.

Sora felt to pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around him and he felt it. Kairi's warmth and compassion for him, and something else…He wasn't sure, but it felt like she cared. She cared a lot for him, he knew and that made the pain inside to subdue a little. He let Kairi hold him as he let out all that sorrow and hurt he been keeping cooped up, knowing she was there for him.

He cried for a while longer and slowly he calm himself. Kairi held Sora to her with one hand while she gently come her finger threw his spiky locks with the other in a soothing way. Sora's arms came around her then, as he suddenly pool her closer to him. Kairi jump a little in surprise, but other then that didn't move at all as Sora held her tightly and bury his face on her hair.

Sora inhale deeply at Kairi's sweet flowery sent. It reminded him of wild flowers, although he also dictated a hint of strawberry. He grin against her hair, thinking it just like Kairi to smell like a fruit with same color as her hair.

Kairi looked up at Sora as she felt him smiled against her hair and froze noticing, again how close their faces were from each other.

'_Oh no. Not again,' _She thought more alarm then before. She didn't know if she had it in her to pull away this time.

Sora was having the same problem as she did. '_Kairi's lips are to close!' _He thought groaning as the temptation was becoming to much for him. _'All I have to do is bent a little closer…No! What are you thinking! You have a _girlfriend! _Remember? _Namine_?'_

With that, Sora was able to pull away. Rather reluctantly and a little begrudged about it too, but he couldn't do this. It wasn't right, he was going out with Namine and he loved Namine, right? Kairi…Kairi was just a friend…right?

"Sora…I think I should go," Kairi told him breaking the silence that had come between them, after Sora had let go of her.

Sora looked back at her startle and panic as he still didn't want Kairi to go yet. "NO!" he yelled on instinct, then he try to fix it by saying in a more softer tone, "I-I mean aren't you going to wait for Roxas? You know, to helped him with his homework?" He ask. Kairi looked away, rethinking it, but she still didn't look convince, so Sora thought of and idea. "Hey, why don't you helped me with my homework then! W-While you wait for Roxas that is." Sora finish saying, while earning a dazzling smiled from Kairi.

She nodded and agreed and Sora couldn't helped it, but grin the whole time he spend doing his homework with Kairi. She explain it to him while he try to understand it-though he had to admit, Kairi was a really good teacher-and they were almost done with it, though they would had finish it a lot earlier, if they didn't get distracted from time to time with each other. Either Sora made a joke about the material they where working on making Kairi laugh or Sora got to distracted staring at Kairi and forgetting to do his homework, while Kairi try to get his attention back from whatever cloud it had gone to.

It was already late when they finish it and both were pretty exhausted from it. Sora felt back on the couch with a soft 'thud' as he let out a tired sigh, Kairi also sat on the couch next to him, looking tired as well.

Sora chuckled and ask in a teasing voice, "What? You tired already?"

Kairi just smirk at him and retorted also teasingly, "And your not?"

He grin and stretch his arms over the couch back and rested them there as he answer, "Yup, I'm beat. I'll take a nap." Sora close his eyes for a second, then open one slightly and glance at Kairi as she still stare at him, "Wanna take a nap with me? Just like we use to, when we were in preschool." He ask her.

Kairi smiled at the idea and nodded. She lean back on the couch and let her head rest on the back of it where Sora's arm was. Sora close his eyes and scotch over a little, getting more comfortable and unconscionably getting a little closer to Kairi. They were both really tired and didn't notice as they both slipped closer to each other as they doze off.

Out side the house…

"Wuh…I am really late," I tired Roxas said to himself. "Well, it better had work, because I. Am. Bush."

Roxas open the door with the extra key, his dad had giving him of the house and walk in quietly. He close the door and look at the still light house. "Hmm…? Is Sora's still awake? The light in the living room is still on."

As Roxas walk toward the living room, he suddenly stop mid step at the site he saw before him. Sora and Kairi, both asleep cuddle together in the couch. He blink once, then twice, then three more times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't dreaming. Roxas grin from ear to ear at the site of them like that as he held back an "Oh yeah!" not wanting to wake the two lovebirds over there, or maybe he did…

If possible he grin even wider. Roxas grab his camera, before he did anything else and took a picture of them there. The camera let out a little click sound, although small, was able to wake up Sora.

'_Odd, it mostly takes a pillow on the face to wake this guy up.' _Roxas thought, as he hid the camera behind his back.

"R-Roxas is that you?" Ask a groggy Sora. He rub his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them when he felt a warm wait on his shoulder and chest. He look down and saw Kairi with her head resting on his shoulder, with one of her hands gently place over his heart, that now was starting to pound really fast and really hard the more he stare at her like that.

"Hello, Sora." Said a taunting voice, he knew it to be his brother's.

Sora look up shock and a bit overly alarm as his brother stare at him with his eyes narrowed and a wicked smirk on his lips. "Is not what you think! K-Kairi was just waiting for you and w-we fell asleep! S-So stop looking at me like that!" Sora said defensively.

His sudden outburst woke Kairi up as she sighed and slowly stretch. Kairi felt cozy and warm, she didn't want to get up and started to snuggle back dipper against that warm something she was resting on, until she hear a deep intake of breath and felt a drumming feeling under her left hand. She open her eyes slowly and saw skin, tan skin and a white shirt. Kairi blink and fallow the tan skin up the neck to the face of the person she just been snuggling against and almost choke on a breath as she was nose to nose with Sora and he was looking directly at her. Her face went red, all they way to the tip of her ears. Sora face was also red and he almost forgot that his brother was still looking at them. Almost.

"S-Sora I-I'm-" Kairi didn't finish as she quickly got of the couch and almost fell back, but luckily to pair of arms where there to catch her. She looked back surprise and saw Roxas smiling down at her as he held her up. "R-Roxas…" Was all she could say as the blush never left her face.

"Hey Kairi. I see you were well, accompany today while I was out. Sorry I took so long, but time just slip by and I totally forgot about our study date today." He said in suave polite voice.

_'Study date?' _Kairi thought, confuse.

"S-Study date?" Sora stuttered, not believing what he just heard as he stood up from the couch. He walk closer to them as Roxas helped Kairi straiten up and both boy stood on each side of her.

Roxas looked back at Sora and smiled, like it was no big deal and said, "Well, yeah. What else do you called it when a boy invites a girl to his house to helped him with his homework?" He ask sarcastically, the smiled never living his face.

Sora just gritted his teeth and said nothing, as he was having another round with that little annoying voice in his head called logic again.

'_You know, he is right-'_

'_Shut up,' _Sora growl, before he said anything else.

"I…I better go home now, my mom must be worried sick about me. Goodbye." Kairi said walking away from them, but before she could leave Roxas stop her as he said, "Wait let me walk you back home. Is the least I can do after, forgetting our study date today."

"Um…I…can-" Kairi was cut of as Sora came between them.

"No I'll do it, Roxas. You already stood her up today, I'll take Kairi home. Come on Kairi." Sora said in a hard voice toward his brother and grab Kairi's wrist dragging her toward the door.

Roxas just smirk as he heard the door slam hard and looked back at the camera with the picture of those two in the couch. "This is going better then I thought it would go." He then put the camera on his pocket and thought to leave that picture for safe keeping.

On the street…

"S-Sora slow down! What's you hurry? Its already late." Kairi try to reason, but Sora was to deep into his dark thought to really listened. "Sora! Stop!" At the sound of her plead Sora stop, though a little sudden making Kairi bump against his back.

Sora looked back at Kairi never letting go of her wrist and said in a low voice, "You never said, that you had a study date with Roxas."

Kairi looked up at Sora surprise and let out a, "Huh?" Sora let go of her wrist the and grab her by the shoulder instead a little to strongly and ask again his voice demanding, "Why didn't you tell me you had a study date with Roxas? Do you like him, is that it? You liked him and you didn't want to tell me?" His voice was rising now and Kairi was getting a little frighten by Sora sudden fierceness.

"S-Sora was is going on with you? Your hurting me…" She said in small pleading voice.

Sora's hazy eyes clear a little and he could see Kairi's frighten face more clearly now. His eyes widen then and he instantly let go of her. Sora looked away ashamed and guilty and he said in a regretfully voice, "I'm so, sorry Kairi…I…I just don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…I just don't- " Sora was cut of as he felt Kairi suddenly embrace him. He looked down at her shock and confuse and more then just a little surprise, after the way he had treated her a moment ago.

"Its alright…" Was all she said back to him and Sora just knew she forgave him. He sighed with relief and hug her back, a little more tightly as he was afraid she might disappear at any moment now.

"Kairi…" He whisper her name, loving the way it tasted on his lips.

They staid like that for a long moment. When they finally let go of each other, they walk back toward Kairi's house in comfortable silence and stayed close enough from each other as they felt each others warmth. Sometimes the back of their hands would brush with each others, and they would blush as the sudden urge to reach for each others hand was harder every time to control. As they got to Kairi's home, Sora stood in front of her porch while Kairi reach for the door to get in, but stop and turn to Sora. They still hadn't said goodbye, but it was because neither of them really wanted to say goodbye, so Kairi took a deep gulp of courage and walk toward Sora. He looked at her curiously as she walk toward him and stop right in front of him. Kairi then got on her tip toes and lean closer to him placing a soft kiss on Sora's cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Sora." She said before turning around quickly as a huge blush cover her cheeks and nose as she headed inside her home, closing the door behind her.

Sora stood there for a while, not moving and inch. He then move his hand to where Kairi had kiss his cheek and smiled a big goofy smiled as a light blush cover his cheeks. He was way to happy and daze to care that he was still standing outside Kairi's house with a silly smiled on his face, but who cares.

'_Kairi kiss me on the cheek!' _He thought ecstatic. He started walking back home still smiling.

Though he didn't know now, but thing where about to get a lot more difficult for him as Sora was about to realize what happens when your in love with two…

**Geez, just pick one then!**

**Oh right he can't ^^". Poor him then, but hey what will happen next and what will Sora do? Find out in the next chapter as thing get messier by the minute as Roxas, put his plan into march, though thing will not go as smoothly as he though they would go after all, oh-uh!**

**Stay tone and see ya next time!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Why Can't I**

**Chapter 6**

"Seriously, Roxas what are you planning now?" Ask an exasperated Kairi, as she walk down town Destiny Islands market-which was pretty crowded since it was a weekend-with Roxas who had ask/drag her out here. He even made her dress all up, with grey tank top and overall sleeveless light pink shirt (that was looking pretty small, since it kept showing a small sliver of taught creamy skin from her stomach every time she moved) a short violet skirt, on top of thigh length black leggings. Her hair was brush nicely strait with a dark blue pin and with her favorite pink shoes with the black lace around her lower legs, she was ready to steal some hearts…or so Roxas commented rather mischievously…

Kairi shiver and kept glancing at Roxas while he walk a few steps ahead of her. He was wearing grey cargo pans with black and grey shoes with red straps a sleeveless zip up black shirt, though it was open enough to show the tan skin of his throat and partly part of his strong chest. She blush and glance away, while trying to remember what she had been asking before. "Roxas! What are you up to?"

"Nothing! I just…I just thought we should go out as good friends do, that's all." He said, with a shrug, but Kairi knew better then to believe _that_!

She stop on her tracks, making Roxas stop too and turn to look at her with a question look. Kairi crossed her arm and frowned at him. He sighed and walk toward her.

"Okay, okay the truth is… Sora and Namine are here on a date and-" Roxas didn't have time to finish as the moment he said Sora and Namine, Kairi had turn her back on him planning on going back home until he stop her of course.

"Hey! Wait a minute Kairi." He said, while grabbing her by the upper arm. She didn't turn to look at him as he continue to speak. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth from the beginning, but I knew that if I did, you wouldn't have come." Still she didn't say anything and didn't look at him, he sighed again letting go of her arm. "I guess this was a bad idea then, huh?"

Kairi turn to him then, and looked at him with a combination of anger and hurt in her eyes that made his gut clench with guilt and then she's spoke and her _really_ felt bad, "I don't like to be trick like that, Roxas. I know that you have this crazy skim to make Sora fall in love with me a-and I agree to it, s-so just try to be more honest with me in this things because I trust you enough to actually be part of this, even though I'm not…I'm not sure if this is right."

Kairi had a hand fisted tightly over her chest, looking down at the grown with a sad look in her eyes. Roxas knew she was still unsure of all this and he should have been more honest with her. He looked away guilty and caught sight of his brother and Namine walking at the other side of the Market. He stare at them for a moment then stare at Kairi still looking away from him to notice his now determine expression.

"Hey, let's go somewhere else. This place is just too crowded today." He told her, making Kairi race her head in confusion and surprise, but before she ask why he had changed his mind, he grab her hand and started walking strait.

"R-Roxas! Where are we going now?" She ask alarm. Roxas just smiled back at her and just said, "The usual spot." Making Kairi more confuse.

At the usual spot…

"What is this place?" Kairi ask latter when they arrive there. It look like a round up shack with some random stuff around, like boxes, pipes, wood and even and old dusty looking couch.

Roxas gave her a grin and said in a welcoming voice while opening his arms toward the whole place, "Kai, welcome to the usual spot."

"Huh?" She let out, perplex.

"This is our place; you know Hayner, Ollete, Pence and Axel right? Well, this is our hang out place." He told her proudly. Kairi looked around wondering what was so special about this place that made Roxas and the others hang out here. It looked all dusty, dirty and abandoned, it didn't bother her, but it still made her curios. "You don't like it?" Roxas ask her sounding crestfallen.

Kairi looked back at him with wide eyes and waving her arms while shaking her head as she tried to reassure him that wasn't it. "No, no. It's not that, is just I was wondering what made you guys want to hang out here. N-Not to be rude or anything, but what is so special about his place?" She ask while trying not to hurt his feelings again.

"Oh." He said understanding and smiling again; making Kairi sigh in relief he wasn't upset anymore. Roxas smiled wider as he thought of telling her about their place. "Well, you see, me, Hayner, Ollete and Pence use to leave in Twilight Town almost two year ago and we all had this place where we also use to hang out, so when we all move here we decided to look for a new hang out place and this one seem like the perfect spot since it looks a lot like the old one." He explain, then he said a little more sheepishly, "It's a little round down, I know, but it's seem more comfortable for us that way."

He looked away scratching the back of his head embarrass. Kairi stare at him for moment and smiled. "I think it's a lot more comfortable that way too."

Roxas looked back at her surprise and then smile back at her warmly, "You really are something special, Kairi." He told her honestly. Kairi blush, both for his words and the way he looked at her. She had never seen that expression on Roxas face, mostly he had a teasing face or a mischievous one, but never one that seem so gentle and warm. She looked away as soon as she notice she been staring. Roxas looked down for a moment wondering what made him say that to her. Gazing back at her he figure, he just couldn't help himself; she was just too cute when she blushed.

"You know what Kairi? I think you might like one of this too." He said and started walking toward what it look to be and ice box? Kairi looked curiously as he retrieve what seem like two popsicles, he handed one to her and told her to try it. "Trust me is really good."

Kairi gave the ice cream Popsicle a suspicious look, before giving it a lick, then two licks more and finally a bite. Holding her cheek she gave a pleasure full, "Mm! Sour, but sweet!"

Roxas laugh out loud at that making Kairi blush self-consciously, and started waking him with her free hand embarrass. "Roxas! Stop laughing at me!"

"Haha! I-Im sorry, haha! It's just that you looked so cute! Hahaha!" He said between laughs while trying to doge her waking. That just made her blush even more, closing her eyes she tried to get a good hit at him, but ended up tripping and falling against him, making Roxas loose his balance also from the sudden glop and fell back. They ended up in the floor with Kairi on top of Roxas, laughing at how funny the whole thing was. So much fun they were having they didn't seem to notice they had guest.

"Well, well what's going on here, hmm?" Axel snickered.

"Oh my!" Ollete blush and cover her mouth with both hands.

"Ollete! Don't _look_!" Hayner exclaim also blushing embarrass, while covering Ollete's eyes with one hand and holding her back with the other.

"Wow! I got to take a picture of this! Roxas most revealing picture!" Pence announce while he flash his camera and took a picture.

It came to them then that they were in a compromising position…

Kairi was on top of Roxas alright and her shirt was all bunch up all the way almost to her mid abdomen, showcasing the lower curve of her back, while Roxas hand lay on her upper thigh-unselfconsciously-his fingers looked like they were going up her skirt and Kairi hands lay on his shoulders. Not to mention how their faces where so close to each other, who wouldn't think that something was up between the two.

Both Kairi's and Roxas faces where so red they looked like a pair tomatoes ready and steamed.

"I-Is not what it looks like!" Roxas dabble panic. It took him a minute to register that he was waving a hang at his friends denying he was doing something bad with Kairi when he was still in the floor _holding_ Kairi protectively with the other arm. "K-Kairi!" If possible he blush deeper than before.

Kairi was in a state of shock embarrassment so when Roxas started shaking her, she was so surprise that she jump and fell back on her butt.

"Kairi…?" Roxas ask tentatively.

"Um…I…I have to go." Kairi got up fast and dodge out, not before hearing the others pleas and apologize as she left.

"Hey where are you going?" Axel ask, confuse.

"S-Sorry we didn't mean to-" Ollete couldn't finish saying.

"W-Wait, what? K-Kairi don't leave!" Roxas implored.

And it was the last thing she heard before she left their place.

"Oh man, we really mess up huh?" Hayner commented scratching the back of his head feeling bad.

"Yeah…But at least we got a good picture out of it." Pence finish saying rather stupidly, before getting bunk on the head by everyone except Roxas who was still looking dazedly where Kairi left, before snapping himself out of it shaking his head and started running after her, though he kinda got held back by Axel who stop him by the arm.

"Woowowowo! Where do you think you're going?" Axel ask holding firmly at a struggling Roxas.

"Let me go Axel! I gotta go after her!" He argue getting angry at his friend for not letting him go.

"Not before you tell us what is going on between you and little red." Axel told him seriously.

"Nothing is going on, now let me go Axel!" Roxas struggle even harder against his grip, though the older friend was a lot stronger and wouldn't let up. "Axel!"

"No, Roxas…We need to talk…alone." He was deadly serious now and Roxas slowly tried to calm down taking a deep breath and pausing he let Axel push him outside telling the other three to stay behind.

"Aww! But I want to hear!" Pence whine and got another bump on the head from Ollete.

"OW! That really hurts…" He complain with a little sob while rubbing his bump head.

"Dummy." Ollete mutter and looked at her two retreating friends with concern. "I hope Axel can help Roxas with this mess he got himself into…" She whispered more to herself.

"What do you mean Ollete? What mess?" Hayner looked confuse at her as she kept looking forward her friends already out of sight.

"I think that…Roxas may start liking Kairi more than what he think he does…" She murmur low enough that only Hayner that was so use to Ollete softer voice was able to understand and hear. His eyes widen tough he stay quiet as he also gaze where the others had left.

Outside the usual spot…

"Axel what is your problem? I have to go find Kairi and apologize!" Roxas exclaim more than annoyed at his soon to be ex-best friend.

"First things first. What the _heck_ was with that seen back there?" Axel ask wide eye at his friend while pointing with his thump toward there hang out.

Roxas blush though he didn't know why, since it had been and accident after all, still he sighed and explain to Axel how they ended in that position.

"Oh…Now I get it." Axel brighten, understanding. Then he pause and his smile fell at the corners. "But, that doesn't explain why you brought her here in the first place when you told me yourself you were going to take her to the market to make Sora jealous."

Axel knew, of course. He was Roxas best friend and for a long time knew that Roxas had been in love with Namine and latter Roxas confess what he and Namine where doing behind his brothers back. Axel of course hadn't like the situation and tried to advise Roxas into telling Sora the truth and get it over it. Roxas didn't listen and Axel had grown tired of telling him that he was going to regret not being honest with Sora from then start. That's when after meeting Kairi in school the first day, he had ask Roxas strait out _**"What hell are you up to now?" **_Axel had never been very subtle to things and when he saw what happen in the cafeteria that first day Kairi had appear he knew his best friend had to be up to something. He told him-as if he had another choice-and Axel thoughts had already known the outcome of his friends little plan. It wouldn't work, and for the first time he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Roxas had high hopes that it would work, so he didn't say anything that would had dampened his best friend's hopes. Though it was obvious it wouldn't since Sora, being Sora probably would stay faithful to Namine even if he had some feelings for Kairi, the boy was too good and loyal to–in his mind-hurt sweet Namine's feelings. If he only knew. That being the problem, it would just be easier for everybody to just be honest and tell him the truth…Although.

Axel waited again for Roxas answer, while studying his best friend closely noticing his evading eyes, stiffening muscles and… "Shit." Letting out a curse as Roxas cheek subtly darken in shade.

"What!" Roxas ask frowning at him not knowing what his elder more acute friend had just realize from him. Roxas like Kairi. Although, not enough to call it a crush and not as strong as his feelings for Namine, but they might be if given time and what mess that would turn out to be.

"Roxas, we're gonna have on _hell_ of a talk." He told him while draping his arm over Roxas shoulder and walking away and wonder if this whole mess will ever get easier or maybe not…Axel choke back a laugh and hope for his friends wellbeing and probably his on sanity it wouldn't get any more complicated.

**Sorry bub, but I get to decide and I say…**

**Wouldn't you guys like to know, well in that case read the next chapter when it comes out and ya'll see!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
